Everyday Life at Hope's Peak
by Viner16
Summary: A new semester starts in Hope's Peak. Their school life begins, before the despair, before the mutual killings. A collection of short stories detailing the everyday life of the students within Hope's Peak, with the casts of Dangan Ronpa and Super Dangan Ronpa 2 interacting in school.
1. A Meeting of Fate

_Hello!_

_This is my first fanfiction for Dangan Ronpa. Each chapter will be different characters interacting with each other, though characters can appear in more than one chapter! I hope you enjoy this, and feel welcome to leave your thoughts! I've been meaning to change my pen name, but I feel like it doesn't really matter._

_~Vineron~_

* * *

**Chapter One - A Meeting of Fate**

* * *

Gundam Tanaka briskly walked down the halls of Hope's Peak, searching for his Four Dark Gods of Destruction. Having only been here for a week, he was still unfamiliar with the layout, though he would never admit that to anyone else. Showing signs of weakness was not befitting of a Dark Lord such as himself, and he quickened his pace.

Gundam sighed into his muffler, and thought of the events that had lead up to this moment.

In most of his classes, he had been allowed to bring in his Dark Gods of Destruction with him, and he had no trouble convincing the mortals otherwise. Except for his last class, containing a fearsome fiend under the charades of a mortal teacher. Sensing his extraordinary powers, the fiend must've realized that Gundam had come to slay him and forced him to keep his Dark Gods out of the classroom.

After much arguing and attempted exorcisms of said fiend, he was forced to return to his dormitory. Once there, he placed his Dark Gods carefully on the bed, taking off his scarf and wrapping them in it before departing to confront the fiend once more. Upon his return however, he had found his scarf lying on his bed with no Dark Gods in sight.

So here he was, wandering the school grounds.

_I was a fool_, Gundam thought. _The bloodlust of the Dark Gods know no bounds. I must find them before they inflict their wrath upon the mortals within this building!_

He made a sharp turn at the end of the hallway, lost in thoughts, when he was assaulted by a mass of brown spears.

"Gah!" Cried Gundam. The mass of brown spears began to twitch. Gundam raised his arms in front of him, ready to cast off a spell. "Someone dare summon the Godly Spear Gungnir against me? Hah! Such pathetic attempts at my life wi-"

"Woah dude, chillax! Take it easy, what's got you all worked up?"

_Huh?_

The brown spears began to turn, revealing the man they were attached to.

"Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm not the dude going around running into people!" said the man, pouting slightly. "The name's Yasuhiro Hagakure! Ultimate Clairvoyant at your service! Haven't seen you around, are you in another class?"

Gundam scoffed. "Ha! A mortal such as you believes that you are capable of seeing into the murky depths of the future? Such foolishness is befitting of a fool such as you! You would do well to leave my path now, before my mere presence destroys your very being."

"Hey man!" shouted Hagakure, raising a hand to point at Gundam. "My fortune telling is 100% legit! I have a staggering 20% success rate! In fact, I'll read your fortune right now!... But first you're gonna need to tell me your name." he added sheepishly.

"Heh, your bravado impresses me. Perhaps you hold no fear of Lady Death herself?" Gundam smiled. "Hear my name, and let it be heard once, for to forget my name is to invite Lady Death herself! I am _Gundam Tanaka, Ascendant Ruler of Ice!_ When my name is spoken, the earth itself shakes, the oceans tremble, and even the _Gods_ quake in fear! Fo-"

"Mr. Tanaka?"

Tanaka stopped mid-rant, his back instantly straightening as he recognized the voice behind him. A surge of emotions flowed through his body, though what emotion he couldn't tell. Dread? Fear? This emotion was something completely alien to a Dark Lord such as himself.

"I found your hamsters Mr. Tanaka, running around outside my dorm door! Upon realizing they were yours, I came looking for you immediately! Aw, they're so adorable! You must allow me to join you sometime to assist in your care of them!" Sonia smiled, her eyes sparkling. In her hands were his Four Dark Gods of Destruction, all nuzzled up together and resting after romping through the school grounds. Sonia looked at them and giggled. They looked up and saw Gundam, jumping out of Sonia's hands into Gundam's scarf.

Hagakure watched with growing interest as Gundam raised his scarf over his face, attempting pitifully to hide the growing crimson shade his face was becoming. One of his hamsters poked his head out from within the scarf, but quickly went back in. He took a cursory look at the lady that had entered the hallways, her blonde hair flowing behind her as her eyes twinkled like the night stars. She gave off a regal aura, though Hagakure didn't know why, and he felt the urge to bow down towards her.

"Is that... so?" mumbled Gundam, avoiding eye contact with Sonia. "I don't remember enlisting your help, but I uh... appreciate the concern." He felt his face burning up, as if he was standing in the midst of the flames of hell.

Then Hagakure faked a cough. Very loudly. Twice.

"Excuuuuse me, but I've already finished your divination Tanaka!" announced Hagakure, hand on his wrist. "You won't believe what I saw! It was so shocking, I'll even tell you for free!"

"Ah, Mr. Tanaka! Am I interrupting something?" Sonia said, her hands covering her mouth in shock. "I apologize profusely for interrupting you! I'll take my leave now."

"Nonsense, Lady Sonia, this is of no great concern. You are free to stay if you wish." Gundam muttered, then he directed a glare towards Hagakure. "Fine. Speak your mind mortal, but be warned that glimpsing into the future of a Dark Lord can be very precarious for your health."

"Hey, I've been doing this for years and nothing bad has happened yet dude!" Hagakure laughed. "But what I saw... What I saw was that your kid and my kid... are gonna have the same mom!" Hagakure let out another laugh.

Gundam spluttered. He doubled over, as if someone had socked him in the stomach, or he had downed a particularly vile poison.

Sonia beamed. "Uwahh, how cool Mr. Hagakure! I wonder who the mother will be?"

Gundam felt like hell had frozen over. After taking a second to recover, he quickly felt a surge of anger thawing him out. "I-I will never accept that!" Then he turned to Hagakure. "Y-You fool! Are you so bored of this mortal plane that you desire an early exit? I will grant you that wish! Your very essence will be vaporized, leaving nothing but dust! Thi-"

"Ahh, Mr. Tanaka! Your hamsters!"

Distracted, Gundam looked towards his scarf. He saw his hamsters, having recovered from their earlier expedition, have jumped out from within his muffler, renewing their exploration of the school grounds.

"Ah! Dark Gods of Destruction!" cried Gundam, running after them. "I will not allow you to evade me this time!"

"Mr. Tanaka! I insist that you let me help!" cheered Sonia, chasing after Gundam.

Hagakure watched the two of them depart, laughing the entire time as his voice filled the hallways.

"Hagakure! Remember your indoor voice! Such laughter is distracting and _not_ welcome in a School Environment!" cried Kiyotaka Ishimaru, head poking out of a classroom. "I'll let you off with a warning this time!" He declared, before closing the door.

"S-sorry dude..." sighed Hagakure. _Jeez, why do I have all the boring kids?_ He thought, before walking down the hallway.


	2. Say That Again

_Might as well say this now, I'm really weird when choosing the titles of characters. I used a mixture of the Japanese and English names. Therefore SHSL becomes Ultimate, but in the case of Ishimaru I'd use Hall Monitor over Moral Compass, ending up with the Ultimate Hall Monitor._

_Hopefully this doesn't bother you too much~!_

* * *

**Chapter Two - Say That Again**

* * *

Mondo Owada stared. This wasn't happening right? No way. No way in fucking hell. No way in a million fucking years in fucking hell was this happening.

Mondo watched as some brat sat in _his _desk, eating _his _lunch. Sure, technically this was a different classroom, but whatever. The kid had short blonde hair, with two lines shaved into the sides of his head. He wore a fancy suit, but his face was that of a baby. Besides him stood a girl, with silver hair and piercing red eyes. On her back appeared to be some stick wrapped up? Kendo? She adjusted her glasses as she noticed Mondo walk in.

But this didn't matter to Mondo. He set his targets on the kid eating_ his _burger.

Mondo started slowly walking up to the kid, raising his fists and cracking his knuckles. A sadistic smile began to form on his face, but before he could reach the runt the girl intervened, stepping in between the two.

"Hey missy, get outta the fucking way. I got some beef with this kid." Mondo grunted, cracking his knuckles again.

"What would some street thug like you want with me?" said the blonde kid, talking with his mouth open. As he spoke he sprayed bits of _Mondo's _hamburger everywhere.

_Does this kid have no fucking manners?_ Mondo looked back and forth between the boy and the girl. _Looks like I'll be beating two lessons into his head._

"Listen up you snot-faced brat. You see that hamburger you're eating? That's mine. You see who's eating it? Not me. That right there is a _fucking _problem!" Mondo yelled, punching his fists together.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less." laughed the boy, taking another bite. "And you look fucking ridiculous. What the hell's up with your hair? It's like you attached some ridiculously large deformed corn cob on your head." The boy smirked. "Or maybe you're compensating for something else?"

_Oh, this kid is __**definitely **__going to end up a smear on the road._

While Mondo thought of ways to beat him up, a loud voice suddenly reverberated throughout the classroom.

"What is the meaning of this, comrades?"

Mondo looked towards the door and saw one of his classmates, Kiyotaka Ishimaru standing at the entrance. The girl quickly stepped down, standing back beside the boy.

The boy groaned. "Another one?" He finished the rest of the burger, and pulled a napkin from his pockets to wipe his hands and mouth.

This kid. At first Mondo had thought they would be at each other's throat. _I mean the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader and the Ultimate Hall Monitor being friendly to each other? _After Mondo's first display of, ah, 'reckless violence disturbing the peace', Ishimaru had challenged him in a contest after insulting his strength. However, they quickly discovered they actually had a lot in common and since then have developed a mutual respect for the other and became fast friends.

"What are you doing here, bro?" Mondo said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He lowered his arms and put them to his sides, looking down.

"What am I doing here? I was called upon here to keep the peace after hearing reports of yelling and fighting going on within this very classroom!" Ishimaru stated, pointing a finger. "Bro, I expected better of you! To fight with our fellow students in this temple of learning! Especially with students of the class above us!"

"You know this runt?" Mondo pointed towards the boy, who visibly stiffened.

"Of course I do! I not only patrol and keep peace within our classroom, but the halls of this school as well! It's in my title! It is my duty to know the names of every student!" Ishimaru crossed his arms, looking satisfied with himself. "The boy is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Ultimate Gangster! The girl is Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman!" Ishimaru turned towards Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama. "Let me formally introduce myself! I am-"

"Look, I don't really give a fuck." sighed Kuzuryuu. Ishimaru looked aghast, lost for words that he had been cut off. "But I dare you to open your mouth again thug. Say that again. I fucking dare you." Kuzuryuu finished, glaring at Mondo.

"What? That you're a fucking runt? Or that you're some baby faced brat who has no manners? Because hell yeah, I'll say it all I want!" Mondo cried, raising a fist.

"You're fucking dead! They're gonna find your body in the sewers!" yelled Kuzuryuu, getting up from his seat.

"Classmates! Fighting is not welcome in a School Environment! I demand that you two cease and desist immediately!" Ishimaru swiftly moved, standing in between the two and raising his arms to their chests to separate them.

"_Piece of shit!"_ bellowed Mondo, pushing Ishimaru aside, fist hurtling towards Kuzuryuu.

With almost impossible speed, Pekoyama took the bamboo blade from her back and intercepted Mondo's fist, mere inches away from Kuzuryuu's face. Mondo looked at Pekoyama, realizing he might've hit her. The colour drained from his face.

"Shit!" he said, pulling his fist back. "Man, you need your guard to fight your fights?" Mondo jeered, but he wasn't about to punch this girl. "Fuck, whatever I'm tired of this shit anyways." He turned to leave. Kuzuryuu made a move as if to speak, but Pekoyama stopped him.

"Wait."

Mondo looked back, realizing this was the first time he heard Pekoyama speak.

"What is it classmate? Do not be afraid to let your voice be heard! Sharing your ideas is encouraged for an enriching learning experience!" said Ishimaru, one fist to his chin. He was giving Mondo the look, and Mondo knew that look.

_Fuck, he's probably disappointed in me and I'm going to have to sit through one of his goddamn speeches again._

Pekoyama opened her bag, and pulled out her wallet. "Let me make payment for your hamburger." Kuzuryuu's eyes bulged.

"Stop!" he yelled, and Pekoyama's arm froze. Mondo noticed he was starting to sweat, and his face growing red.

He stared angrily between Mondo and Pekoyama, as if he didn't know what he was going to say after yelling stop. "... I'll fucking pay!" he eventually cried out, digging into his own pockets and throwing some bills at Mondo. "There, you happy? Maybe you can buy yourself a decent haircut with the change." Kuzuryuu sneered, but Mondo saw the unease in his eyes. He left towards the door. "C'mon Peko, we're outta here."

Pekoyama closed the door gently behind her as the two made their exit, and Mondo stared.

"What kind of fucking nutcase eats another man's lunch and _then _pays for it?" he wondered aloud, then looked sheepishly towards Ishimaru.

Ishimaru stood there with his arms crossed, looking quite angry at Mondo, staring him into the eyes. Mondo stared back.

After a brief moment of silence, Mondo hung his head in defeat and stammered "I'm sorry bro..."

"Mondo Owada! We've discussed this! You don't need to prove your strength to anyone else; as long as you yourself believe you are strong! In fact, you may be a little too strong, and such strength can be detrimental to your well-being! So you must learn to contain your anger bro! You hear me?" he shouted, pointing a finger at Mondo. "I'll let you off with a warning this time, but this stops here!"

"Yeah bro... fuck... I'll work on it..." Mondo said, embarrassed. "I just need to blow off some steam; I can't believe he insulted my awesome hairdo..." He looked at the cash in his hands, thinking. "Yo Ishimaru, wanna hit the convenience store after school? We can load up on some snacks and shit!" He grinned, raising a thumb.

"Preposterous! Tomorrow is still a school day! We must be studying for our classes!" stated Ishimaru, crossing his arms once more.

"Man, who shoved a stick up your ass? Live life a little!" moaned Mondo, before an idea came to him. "Anyways, I invited Chihiro to come, and if you aren't coming..." He looked to his right."I mean, didn't you say building relationships with people is important for a friendly School Environment?"

Ishimaru looked troubled for a moment, before stating "Fine! I will accompany you after school! But once we're done with our purchases, we will _all_be returning to my dorm for a study session! You hear me bro?"

Mondo smiled. "Sure sure, whatever floats your boat! See you at the front gates!" He got up, leaving the classroom in a considerably more cheerful mood. Now he just had to find Chihiro...

* * *

Ishimaru watched him leave, then put his hands to his sides and let out a sigh. _What have I gotten myself into..._

* * *

"Is there something wrong Young Master?" Inquired Pekoyama, head tilted in mock puzzlement at Kuzuryuu's sudden actions back in the classroom. She followed behind Kuzuryuu, their steps echoing throughout the empty hallway.

"Peko... I've said a million times to stop calling me that." he sighed, looking quite flustered. He stopped and turned around to face Pekoyama. "And I know why you did what you did back there. Trying to pay for the meal. You knew I couldn't stand the idea of someone else paying for my meal right? You knew that I would refuse to accept help from anyone else... even from you." He looked down, clutching his fist.

"I have no idea what you mean Young Master." Pekoyama said innocently, trying to repress the urge to smile. "I am nothing but your tool, with no thought of my own."

"What did I just say?" cried Kuzuryuu, writhing his hands.

"Apologies." Pekoyama said, curt and quick.

"Peko, I don't need a tool. You should know this already! I don't _need_any help from the Kuzuryuu family!" Kuzuryuu said, hands in his pocket now. "I don't want to be recognized because of my family, to have all my successes credited to the fact that I am a 'member' of the Kuzuryuu family... I want people to remember the man behind the name! _Fuyuhiko_ Kuzuryuu**! **When I become the next head, I don't want to be leading the family because I'm next in line, I want to be leading it because I'm the strongest there is!" he shouted, looking at Pekoyama. "I don't want to rely on my family's power... And I hate it when people like _him_ just think that I just rely on you to do my dirty work! That I rely on the power my family gives me. I can fight my own fights! So that's why... can you just be Peko?" He finished, exhaling.

"Whatever you wish of me..." Pekoyama smiled. "But if there _is_ anything bothering you, feel free to tell me. Let me help you as a... fellow student." _Yet I am your tool, and your well-being is my well-being_. She thought, but she kept that to herself. Kuzuryuu looked at Pekoyama for a moment, then closed his eyes and continued his brisk pace.

They walked in silence for the next few minutes, towards Kuzuryuu's dorm room when he suddenly broke the silence.

"Ah... there is something you can help me with..." stuttered Kuzuryuu, his face flushing red.

_Is he embarrassed? _

"What is it?"

"Ah... Well..." Kuzuryuu's eyes darted everywhere, anywhere but Peko's eye. "Er... It's just that..." He finally made eye contact with her. "Goddamnit, come closer... You're way too tall for me..."

Pekoyama leaned down immediately, and Kuzuryuu cupped his hands around his mouth and whispered into her ear.

"I've been having trouble with math..."

Pekoyama sharply raised her head, staring at Kuzuryuu. She tried to repress her laughter, and instead allowed a faint smile on her face.

"You need help with math?" she finally said.

"_Damnit Peko_! Don't repeat it!" he hissed, writhing his hands once more. "Other people don't need to know! Fuck! Fuck it all!" Kuzuryuu put his hands over his face, trying to hide how embarrassed he was. Pekoyama found it adorable how distraught he was over something as simple as this, but again she kept it to herself.

"It's ok, I'll help you." smiled Pekoyama, and Kuzuryuu slowly lowered his hands, watching her.

"...Thanks." he finally said, a half-smile on his face, still slightly red. Then he turned around and continued walking.

"..."

"..."

"So, why did you eat that burger anyways?"

"_Peko!_"


	3. One Man's Journey

_I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. Enjoy?_

* * *

**Chapter Three - One Man's Journey**

* * *

Today was supposed to be great. The birds were chirping. He had a good night's sleep. They had scheduled a practice music session in the band room, and he was pumped for it. He couldn't wait to turn his title into the Ultimate Musician.

So why the hell was Leon Kuwata being chased by some gargantuan beast.

Running for his life, he glanced back at the beast chasing him. This man looked completely ridiculous and terrifying at the same time. He easily towered over Leon, being tall and huge. Scars ran down both his eyes, which also seemed to be producing some blue lightning? Leon didn't even want to know. He wore a black jacket, but wrapped around it was some chains, and his entire body gave off some menacing aura.

_It's like they ripped him outta some video game, he looks completely out of place! Bet he'd be the final boss or some shit._

"LEON! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIII!" Nidai cried, running after him with incredible swiftness.

"_Dude!_ Get off my back! The hell did I do to deserve this?" screamed Leon, refusing to slow down. He briefly wondered how this beast knew his name, but he had just woken up a few minutes ago and his mind was still groggy. He had left early in the morning for the band room when he found this beast waiting outside his door. Trying to drag him somewhere, Leon bolted down the hallway, towards the band room in an attempt to escape as the man chased him. Luckily, the hallways were empty save for a kid here and there, so people didn't have to see him being chased by a psychopath.

That is, if they hadn't already heard the man screaming at the top of his lungs.

"YOU HAVE YOUR DUTIES AS A PLAYEEEEER!" he bellowed, lowering his head and picking up speed.

_Oh shit, is he going faster? At this rate-_

Leon never got to finish that thought as Nidai jumped into the air, tackling him and sending them both crashing down.

"Pwah!" choked out Leon, landing face first on the floor. He tried to get up, but Nidai sat on him, preventing him from moving. "Seriously?"

"Lend me your body!" Nidai started feeling up Leon's body, deep in thought.

"What the hell? Stop touching me!" Leon squirmed, trying to get out from under Nidai, but the other man's grip was too strong for Leon to break. "Do you _know_ how _weird_ this looks?"

Nidai didn't bother to reply, continuing to feel up Leon. Finally, he got up, getting off Leon and looking at him. "What a shame! Such a well-built body, yet it could be so much more! Hmm... with some specialized training, perhaps we can bring you up to your peak performance..." He crossed his arms, tilting his head to one side.

Leon got up and began wiping the dust off his jacket, groaning. He had just washed this jacket, and now it's already dirty. He turned facing Nidai, furiously glaring at him. "_Dude!_ The hell was that all about?"

"You are the Ultimate Baseball Star correct? And I am the Ultimate Coach... I am only thinking of your performance!"

Leon's glare turned into a look of confusion and disbelief. Was this guy for real? "Ok, first of all _I don't even know you!_ Second of all, I don't want to be a baseball star! I'm going to follow my passion, and the stage is calling for me!"

"WHAT NONSENSE IS THIIIIIIIS?" Nidai raised his arms in shock. "TO WASTE SUCH POTENTIAAAAL!?"

"I'm right beside you! Can you stop screaming?!" Leon muttered, hands over his ears.

"Leon! I apologize for my excessive volume! But, you must join me and the others in our routine morning exercises! With your natural talents, think of what you can accomplish! In addition to a few extra training sessions, we should have you at your peak performance in no ti..." Nidai trailed off, as if he had just realized something. He stared blankly at nothing.

_This day could not get anymore weirder..._

"GAK!" Nidai suddenly screamed, reeling in shock. "I FORGOT ABOUT THE EXERCISES!" He instantly turned and ran the other way, sprinting down the hallway. Leon's eyes followed his body as he ran, and he only allowed himself to relax when he disappeared from his line of sight.

"Glad that's over, this school is insane!" he uttered aloud. Then he heard laughter and giggling coming from behind him. "Huh?" He turned around.

Behind him he saw his best friends, Sayaka Maizono and Makoto Naegi. They were bent over, trying to contain their laughter but failing miserably at it. Leon made a small choking noise.

"Oh god... did you guys just see...?"

"Yup." Maizono giggled. Naegi kept laughing, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

_Fuck..._

"Aha, it's okay Leon. I don't think anyone else saw." Naegi grinned at him. "How about we start practice now? I'm sure you could use the distraction after what just happened... unless perhaps you wish to actually cherish that moment?" Maizono broke into another fit of giggles.

Leon slapped his forehead, groaning. "I hate you guys, you know that?"

Yet he couldn't stop himself from smiling as they entered the band room.

* * *

Hanamura hummed to himself as he walked down the halls. The sun was already down, and he admired the night sky. In his hands he held a container, with dozens of donuts within them. They were made by none other than him of course.

As he walked down, he thought to earlier this afternoon. He had been in the kitchen, trying out a new recipe he himself had created when someone entered.

The first thing Hanamura noticed was her voluptuous breasts. Then his eyes moved to her beautiful figure, her legs, and those curves. Needless to say he was blown away. Attempting to hide his sudden nosebleed, Hanamura turned towards the newcomer.

She smiled at him. "Hiya! You're the Ultimate Cook right?"

Hanamura straightened up and puffed out his chest. "I prefer the Ultimate Chef, thank you very much. But yes, that is me."

"Okay, good! I was just wondering if perhaps you could whip up some donuts for me and my friends? We're having a sleepover, and it wouldn't be complete without donuts y'know?" She purred, hands out in front of her.

"You came to me for mere donuts?"

"What, you can't do it?" The girl looked disappointed. "Well in that case..."

"Wait! I never said I couldn't do it! I'll have it done instantly! I just need to know where to deliver it to." A plan was already forming in Hanamura's mind, thinking perverse thoughts.

"Okie! The name's Aoi Asahina! Lemme give you my dorm number..." She reached into her pockets and pulled out a slip of paper. "Make sure to deliver it there later tonight! Thanks!" she said, before exiting the kitchen.

Hanamura watched her leave. "Of course I'll deliver your pastries! And while I'm there... I hope you wouldn't mind if I joined in..." he said, wiggling his eyebrows to no one in particular. He smirked to himself, then set off to prepare the donuts.

Returning to the present, Hanamura paused, reaching the address written on the slip of paper. Knocking on the door, he whistled as he waited. When the door opened, Hanamura plastered a friendly grin on his face, until he saw who was at the door.

Some... thing that could only be described as a hulking ogre stood at the door, arms crossed. Scars lined its body, and its unwavering gaze locked onto Hanamura. For some strange reason it was wearing a female school uniform, but that didn't make it less intimidating.

Hanamura let out a high pitched scream, throwing the donuts on the floor. "Don't eat me! AI DON' TASTE GOO'!" he cried, letting his accent slip out. He closed his eyes as he turned around, trying to flee.

However, he smacked into something as he attempted to run. Opening his eyes, he dared a look.

Towering over him was Nekomaru Nidai, staring at him. The hallways were poorly lit after the sun went down, his face obscured with shadows. The blue aura around his eyes stood out in the darkness, flickering like lightning. Hanamura had always found him intimidating, but now he looked even more terrifying than ever.

Letting out another scream, he started running as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him.

* * *

Nidai watched as the cook fled in terror, but he paid him no mind. He never did understand him. Instead, he turned towards the door, looking at Sakura Ogami.

"What is it Nidai?" she stated, voice raspy.

"We have forgotten our morning exercises today! We must make up for it NOOOW!"

Akane Owari's head popped out from behind Ogami. "C'mon old man, we need a break every once in a while, yeah?" She tilted her head, finger in her ears.

"Oh! Did Hanamura drop the donuts off?" cried a voice from somewhere within the room. Probably Asahina.

"Ah, I think this is it." Owari bent down to pick up the container, turning to leave.

"Stop!" Nidai clenched his fists, glancing down. He shut his eyes. Owari, now holding the box, froze. After a moment of silence, he blurted out "Fine! We shall make up for it tomorrow!"

Owari smiled. "Thanks Nidai!" She already had a donut in her mouth as she walked back into the room.

Sakura Ogami looked at Nidai. "The day is almost over, what took you so long to come here now? Did you get lost?"

"WHAAAT? I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Nidai screamed, sweating. "I definitely did not chase down another student, free a cat from a tree, and then wandered the sewers! IMPOSSIBLE! Good night!" Nidai ran away nervously.

Ogami allowed herself to chuckle as she watched Nidai's fleeing figure, then closed the door.


	4. Chasing Stars

_This story isn't as lighthearted as the previous chapters, sorry! I hope it is still enjoyable._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Chasing Stars**

* * *

Gundam Tanaka looked to the sky. Sitting at the edge of the school field, he lay underneath a great oak tree, his Four Dark Gods of Destruction playing in the grass. Content with watching the clouds go by, he closed his eyes and decided to have a brief rest.

His mind went back to his first week of school, when he had met the most peculiar mortal. One who remained undaunted in his presence, who didn't fear the magic he possessed. She had even managed to track the movements of his Dark Gods of Destruction, something he would deem impossible to any normal mortal. But she was quite the strange one. He had given her the title, 'Lady of Darkness' after that to commemorate the occasion.

Unfortunately, since then he hasn't seen her at all. A glimpse here or there sometimes, but otherwise he was left alone to his thoughts. No one else dared approached him, and when they did they quickly found reason to leave. Perhaps it was better this way.

Gundam Tanaka had always walked the down the path of fate alone. He didn't require any assistance, and no one required his. He didn't need the presence of other mortals anyways. All he needed were his Dark Gods and silence.

Yet recently he's felt... different. Ever since his encounter with the Lady of Darkness, Gundam has felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was similar to the pains he first felt before he arose and became a Dark Lord, separating himself from human emotion. Surely the pain would not come back now, after so many years?

_Perhaps I have been cursed without my knowing. Later tonight I shall have to brew a potion to cure my ailments. _

"Mr. Tanaka?"

Gundam cracked open an eye.

In front of him stood the Lady of Darkness in question, Sonia Nevermind. She was leaning forward, looking at him with curiosity.

"Why have you bothered me in my respite from this realm? One should show more care when approaching a slumbering Dark Lord..."

"Ah! My apologies, Mr. Tanaka! I just thought you looked so lonely, and we haven't found time to talk since our previous meeting!" She offered up a friendly smile, looking at Gundam.

Gundam scoffed. "Ha! I, the _Ascendant Ruler of Ice_, lonely? Absurd! You would do well to heed these words Lady Sonia, for as long as I have them..." Gundam whistled, and the Dark Gods of Destruction hopped back into his lap. He smiled. "...I am never truly alone." Yet he felt another pang of pain at Sonia's words.

"Whoa! That's hella cool! I've never seen that before!" She beamed, hands clapped together in delight. "Mind if I try?"

"No such results will come forth of your attempts, but you are free to try." Gundam watched as Sonia eagerly bent down and started whistling, trying to draw the attention of the Dark Gods. He observed her, noting the enthusiasm in her eyes. A thought occurred to him.

Was she cursing him? That would explain why the pain started after meeting her. But then, why would the pains in his chest disappear in her presence? He couldn't understand any of this.

_Then again, she is quite ... odd._

Sonia's voice pierced his thoughts, pulling him back to reality. "Ah, it's quite tiring crouching down like this. Would you mind if I joined you Mr. Tanaka?"

His face instantly flushed red at the thought. Quickly pulling his scarf up, he hesitantly spoke. "Th-that would be most unwise. Poison courses through my veins, my very essence toxic. Making contact with me would be akin to suicide." He glanced at Sonia's crestfallen face, and quickly added "But if you so desire, I could cast a seal of protection over you... though its effectiveness would be unknown." Gundam raised a finger, drawing circles in the air. Sonia waited patiently, until he gave her a nod to indicate the seal was placed.

She let out a cry of happiness, than quickly plopped down beside Gundam, resting her head on his shoulder. He immediately stiffened, surprised at her sudden proximity. He waited, expecting her to howl in pain as the poison seeped into her, or run away as everyone else did.

Yet no ill fate awaited her, and she sat there, happy and content. Bewildered, Gundam stared at her. He noticed passing students watching the two, murmuring and pointing at them.

"Ah, this is great! This is a magnificent spot to just sit down and relax Mr. Tanaka! I've hardly slept the past few days." she said, stretching. "I wish we could spend more time together... in between classes and my duties to Novoselic, I don't often have much free time..." She looked down wistfully. "Oops! Sorry for bothering you with my problems!" she said, awkwardly smiling.

"Nonsense. I would listen to whatever problem you may have." muttered Gundam, then he cleared his throat. "For if anyone dare laid a hand upon you, I would ensure their deaths be slow and arduous! They'll wish they had never crossed me! I would leave a trail of destruction in my wake!" He raised his hands, poised to conjure a spell, laughing. Sonia eyes widened in shock, but then she too laughed.

"... Thanks." She smiled again, yet this time it felt more natural, more sincere to Gundam. She yawned, before wrapping her arms around his, closing her eyes. Gundam froze, unsure of what to do.

He decided to look at Sonia's pristine face, that of an angel's. She seemed to be at peace, but he knew that was impossible. No one was ever at peace with him near. Only the beasts of the wild have ever appreciated his companionship. Yet she has been subverting everything he thought he knew about other human beings. Gundam rested his head on the tree, looking upwards.

_She's different from the others. Just like me._ He realized.

And at that moment, Gundam realized that he didn't want to walk down the path of fate alone any longer. He wanted to traverse it with her, to share his experiences with her, to be with her. He was happy around Sonia, and wanted to stay at her side. Yet he knew that was never meant to be.

For he, a being of evil and darkness, could never be loved by a princess. What ruin would it bring to her country to have befriended a Dark Lord like himself?

Gundam took another glance at Sonia, noting her sudden silence. Before he had realized, she had fallen asleep at his side. Blushing, he decided against freeing his arm in fear of awakening her, satisfied just sitting there. Watching the sky, he realized something. Gundam raised his free arm, looking at it. _If she truly is resistant to the poison within me..._

He hesitated, unsure if he should take action. Then slowly but surely, he reached over to Sonia, gently patting her on the head. She stirred, than a small grin appeared on her face. He wondered what she was dreaming about, possibly of her homeland. He allowed himself to smile for a moment.

He was right of course. These feelings for her would never be realized. He felt like he was chasing after a star at night. Always within sight, yet never within reach. No amount of sorcery or magic would ever make this work.

However, Gundam didn't care right now. He just wanted to enjoy this occasion, under the sun, out in the fields, with Sonia, surrounded by his Four Dark Gods of Destruction.

He wanted to treasure this moment for eternity.

And most importantly, he never wanted it to end.


	5. Silence Your Tongue

_There's going to be a bigger break between this chapter and the next one cause I'm planning a larger chapter, so bear with me! _

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Silence Your Tongue**

* * *

Byakuya Togami sat in the library, angrily typing away on his laptop. He had come here to finish up an essay in preparations of the upcoming finals, yet now he couldn't concentrate. He glanced upwards, staring daggers at the source of his irritation.

A couple of minutes ago, some boisterous blonde girl accompanied by a rather fiery looking redhead had entered the library, and sat at a table near his. Since their entrance, they had done nothing but talk loudly while skimming over books, much to his ire. Sometimes they would even burst out into abrupt laughter, before quickly quieting down. He had been glaring at them periodically, attempting to send them the message that they were disrupting the silence, to no avail.

Togami gritted his teeth, trying his best to block out the incessant noise. Another round of laughter broke out. They seemed to be glancing at him as he was working whenever they started laughing. He looked at them again, determined to catch their attention. Togami would not be made a fool of. This time the redhead seemed to notice that he was staring, and whispered something to the blonde. She was most likely telling the blonde that they were too loud and should leave.

_Good. Perhaps I can finally have some peace and quiet to finish this. _He closed his eyes, allowing himself a victorious smile.

Then he heard someone tapping on a desk. "Hey creep, don't try to ignore us now!"

Togami's eyes snapped open. Had they come to bother him at his desk now? Scowling, he looked towards the two, now standing beside him at his table. "Not enough to bother me from afar? Must you come over to my table as well?" he quipped, folding his arms.

"That's revolting! To think you would flat out admit it!" The redhead's face was one filled with absolute disgust, staring at Togami. The blonde girl smirked, hands over her mouth.

"Perhaps he's one of those open types? What, does he think this is some Japanese porn video and this is the part we strip for him? Scum like you should go die!" The blonde one said, a sinister smile on her face.

Bewildered, Togami stared at them. "What are you common folks even babbling about?" He pushed his glasses up, his demeanor not betraying his confusion.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "You admit it, than you deny it? How low is that? We saw you _checking_ out Saionji and me you creep! You think we didn't notice you staring at us, than quickly glancing away? Then you tell us that you feel all bothered, like we don't know that means! Getting all hot and bothered so easily, and in a public place... that's sick!" She finished talking, pointing a finger at Togami. "The least you can do is apologize, you know!"

Togami scoffed, then swatted the redhead's finger. "Get your sickening finger out of my face. If anyone should be doing any apologizing around here, it would be you two fools." He jerked a thumb towards his laptop. "I'm here _trying _to finish something, but _unfortunately _ two very loud and annoying idiots have been _distracting me_!"

The blonde one, Saionji, clutched her fists, face darkening. "Big sis Koizumi, are you just going to take this? He's obviously lying. We should string him up by his di-"

"That's enough Saionji." The redhead, Koizumi, crossed her arms. "But don't think we're that foolish." She glowered at Togami.

"You seriously expect me to apologize for your own incompetent thinking and noise? Bah, why don't you just lick each other's wounds while you're at it? Perhaps that will also make you feel better about yourself."

"As a _gentleman, _you should _man _up to your mistakes and admit them!"

"Please, I feel my IQ level rapidly dropping whenever you open your mouth. Don't drag me down to your primitive level of thinking."

"Hey hey, you wanna die? I'll ru-"

"-Just admit your mista-"

"-Already said I won't apo-"

"_Master Byakuya~!"_

Koizumi and Saionji looked around in shock, wondering where the sudden voice had come from. Togami, knowing far too well who it was, could only groan. "Not her as well..."

From behind a shelf, Touko Fukawa stuck her head out, pointing at the trio. She looked completely distraught, and her hair was a mess. Stammering, she cried out. "H-how could you talk with these... whores?"

Saionji pulled back her arms in shock. "Who gave you permission to talk you ugly cow!" she screamed, enraged. "And where did you even come from?" Togami checked his watch, sighing. At this rate he would never finish the essay.

"How long have you been standing over there Fukawa?... Never mind. If you'll excuse me." he said, standing up to leave. He held his laptop under his arm, ready to depart. However, Koizumi moved over, blocking his path. She seemed to be determined to get some sort of apology from Togami. Another scowl appeared on his face. "If you insist on wasting my time, I would rather leave this library than be within your company."

"Don't you dare touch my White Knight! K-keep your dirty hands off him!" Fukawa's shrill voice pierced the library. Togami tapped his free hand against the side of his leg, impatiently waiting.

_What a mess this day had become, it couldn't possibly get worse._

He realized he had thought too soon when a chubby man walked up to the group, adjusting his glasses. Hifumi Yamada looked over them all, snorting. "What is this commotion? Is a tournament arc unfolding?"

Saionji pretended to hit her head, sticking out her tongue. "Oh, how could I forget? Freaks like you always travel in packs!" Togami mentally held his head in his hands. To be compared with Yamada...

"I-it's you! The w-wannabe writer!" Fukawa snarled, switching targets to Yamada.

"Nnrgh! You're here?! You dare insult... my work without even reading it?" Yamada screamed, pulling his arms back. "Ahhh! I feel my power level raising!" He leaned forward, as if he expected his hair to explode into a beautiful golden mane, still screaming. Togami shook the thought from his head, finding himself slightly disturbed.

"Hey! Don't you know this is a library? Where are your manners?" Koizumi cried, hands over her ears.

_This, coming from her? Oh, the irony._ Togami resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Big sis Koizumi, can't we just push him out a window or something? No one's going to miss him anyways!" Saionji gripped her sleeves, leaning forward.

"Ha! You think you can slay me? I shall get a sudden power boost and beat you all at the last second for dramatic effect! Just try and lay a hand on me!" Yamada jutted his chest out, looking very proud and confident in his 'powers'. Saionji and Koizumi stared at him as if had just stripped down in front of them. In a fit of rage, Fukawa started hurling books at his face, who ran around the table, attempting to avoid the onslaught of books. Koizumi stepped backwards in order to not get toppled over by him, while Saionji snickered at his torment.

Togami realized they were all distracted at that moment, and took the chance to sneak out. Quickly adjusting his laptop securely underneath his arm, he walked off, unnoticed in the mayhem. By the time the others would notice, it would be too late.

* * *

Koizumi sighed, watching as the chubby boy fled out of the library, Fukawa in hot pursuit. The chairs were a mess and books were scattered everywhere. She tried to quickly clean up before anyone noticed the disaster zone that was this table. Saionji helped her, albeit with constant cursing about how they didn't cause the mess, and soon the area looked just like it used to. Surveying her work, she was glad that everything seemed orderly again. Then something occurred to her.

"Wait... where did that stuck-up fellow go?"

Saionji shrugged. "Scumbag like him probably left when things got hairy. Next time I see him..."

"Urgh... I_ hope _we never see him again."

Saionji froze, staring at Koizumi. Koizumi stared back, a look of horror on her face as she realized her mistake. Behind her, she heard some shuffling noises. She turned around, looking at the table behind her. She knew who was there, but all the same she dreaded it. A mane of puffy white hair was popping out from under the table, slowly coming upwards.

Nagito Komaeda peered over the table, his head sticking out. An unsettling smile was on his face as he watched them. "Did somebody say _hope_?"

* * *

Kyouko Kirigiri glanced over the book she was reading, at her desk in her room. Sitting in it was a certain Byakuya Togami, typing on his laptop. A sudden frown broke out on his face, and he turned to look at her.

"Do not think this means anything. I just needed somewhere to finish typing this in peace while my room is being renovated." Togami abruptly spoke.

"The library would've been a fine place." she blankly stated, looking back towards her book. She had already deduced herself why he had come, but she wanted to fool around with him a bit. It was always entertaining to see his reactions.

"Hah. Believe me, I won't ever be returning there again."

"Hmm, is that so? Was the great Togami so badly traumatized?"

"Tch. Perhaps I made the wrong decision in coming here." Togami turned to face his laptop again. He refused to say anything after that.

Yet he didn't leave her room, and continued working. He was attempting to hide the other reason he had come, yet she had already figured out. Kirigiri allowed herself a small smile at the thought, then flipped the page as the two of them sat in silence.


	6. A Night to Forget

_Spoiler Warning: Hinata's Super High School Level/Ultimate talent. Slight SDR2 end game spoilers._

_You know what every story needs? A PARTY! Which conveniently allows me to include every character across the two games into one chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - A Night to Forget**

* * *

"So it's decided?" Junko Enoshima leaned backwards, stretching. She looked at the faces of her classmates. No one raised an objection, though Togami's face had his patented scowl on it. "Okay! We're throwing a party tonight! And all of you are coming!"

Naegi scratched the back of his head. "It's nice and all to relax after the finals... but do you think we'll even be allowed?"

"Don't worry your pants off! We're just taking over the gym for the night! No one will be using it at that time anyways!" Junko grinned. "And I'm sure Kirigiri can fix something up, what being the daughter of the headmaster and all! Am I right?"

Kirigiri crossed her arms, looking to the side. "... I'll see what I can do."

Ogami chuckled. "This will surely be an entertaining night."

"Okay, I'm going to go invite the other classes now! Let's see how many people we can get to come!" cheered Junko, jumping out of her seat.

"Wait, what about your sister?" said Hagakure, a worried look on his face. "Is she coming? Cause not gonna lie, she sorta scares me..."

"Blah blah blah don't worry! She's off in a campaign or some other fucking boring shit, I don't know! She's not here anyways! So make sure you come!" Junko stated, before leaving the room. The other students looked at each other.

Celestia Ludenberg broke the silence. "I see no reason not to go. It will be nice to have a little party. I do hope to see the rest of you there." She gave them her signature smile, with her crossed fingers and tilted head. "Until then, I shall retire to my dorm room." She gave a little curtsy, and left.

The rest of the students all stated their intentions of coming as well, except one. Togami, having not said anything until then, sneered at them. "As if I would want to spend a night in the company with any of you. Count me out." he said, walking out of the classroom.

Mondo clenched his fist. "That fucker just blowing us off... thinking he's all better than the rest of us..." It seemed as if he was going to say more, but a quick glance from Ishimaru silenced him. He instead let out his anger by strangling the air.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come. I'll make sure of that." Kirigiri said, eyes closed in thought. Then she too turned to leave. "See you all at the party."

After that, the remaining students slowly left the classroom. Some stayed to talk with each other, but soon the classroom was empty. All were anticipating what wild antics would happen tonight.

* * *

The class watched as Junko Enoshima departed after she had delivered an announcement. They were left to think about her invitation.

"A party?" Kazuichi Souda held his beanie, thinking.

"You deaf? That's what she said, retard." Kuzuryuu rolled his eyes. Souda flinched, whimpering.

"Ah, I wonder how it will differ from the ones I am accustomed to!" Sonia clapped her hands together at the idea, face lit up with a grin.

"THIS IS A SPLENDID IDEAAAAA! Nothing rejuvenates the body and spirit better than a party!" roared Nidai, eyes blazing.

"Well, I guess everyone's going then?" asked Komaeda, glancing at his classmates. They all agreed to come, even Kuzuryuu. Except for one.

Komaeda watched Gundam as he stood there silently. Soon, everyone was watching him, waiting for his reply. "Ah, Tanaka, will you come as well? It would be a terrible shame if one as qualified as you refuses to go when trash like me goes..." Komaeda giggled softly to himself. Gundam continued to stand there in silence.

Abruptly, he flung out his arms, palms raised upwards. His Four Dark Gods of Destruction emerged from his scarf, jumping all over his shoulder, arms and hands. "Fuahahaha! The preparations are set, the requirements met! Tonight, we shall open the gates of hell and dine on the flesh of its denizens!" he cackled, smirking. A stunned silence filled the room. Sonia's eyes sparkled, enthralled by his every word.

Komaeda smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Hajime Hinata looked at the lights coming from the gym. He yearned to enter it, to be with the other Ultimate kids. But an average reserve student such as him could never hope to be part of such a party. He stood outside the door, his friends behind him.

One of his friends placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, smiling sadly. "We should get back to our dorm. Before a main course student sees us here."

"Yeah... you're right." How he longed to be one of them. To gain their acceptance, not receive their ridicule.

But soon, things would change. Soon, he would have an Ultimate ability as well, if everything went according to plan. And if it would work on him, then it would work on the rest of his reserve course friends right?

"We're leaving, for now." Hinata's friends looked at him, confused. "But I get the feeling... that next time, we'll be here." With those cryptic remarks, Hinata left with his friends to their dorm.

* * *

Naegi was surprised by how many students had come. Entering the gym, it seemed like the entire student body was cramped into this gym. Music was blaring throughout the room, and fancy strobe lights were illuminating the gym. The gym itself was split in half, one side for dancing and music while the other had tables and chairs with refreshments. He noticed two people behind him. Upon seeing who they were, he raised his eyebrows. "Wow, this is a surprise."

Kirigiri stood at the entrance, looking to the side. Behind her was Byakuya Togami, looking the opposite direction. It seemed like Togami didn't even want to be here at all. They refused to look each other in the eye, and neither made a move to enter the gym. Naegi chuckled awkwardly.

"To think you actually got Togami to come... um, are you guys gonna enter?"

Kirigiri smiled. "After you, Togami." She waved her hand towards the open doors, beckoning Togami to enter. Togami looked at her with contempt.

"You go first. I _insist._" They locked eyes, staring at each other. Naegi took a step back. You could feel the pressure in the air, and he would much rather stay out of this.

_Man, where is Leon and Maizono when you need them?_

"Waah, the sexual tension here is palpable! Ibuki can't breathe!" cried Ibuki Mioda, popping out of nowhere. She started gripping the air. Her other hand was at her throat, as if she was choking. Togami and Kirigiri stared at her, the former in disbelief, the latter in amusement.

"Bah. Preposterous." Togami quickly said, leaving. Naegi thought he saw a flash of red on Togami's face before he left, but brushed it off as the stage lights. No way Togami would ever blush, right? Soon, he was lost in the crowd. Kirigiri shook her head.

"I'll make sure he doesn't destroy everyone's self-esteem." she said, moving to follow him.

"Ah, that would probably be for the best." Naegi said, unsure of what else to say. He waited until she left, then let out a sigh. _Disaster averted. Whew._

"HEY hey HEY hey HEY!"

Alarms instantly went off in Naegi's head. Ibuki grabbed Naegi's hand. "Ibuki is feeling the urge to dance as well! Let's go!" she cheered, jumping up and down.

"Sorry, but I'm waiting for pe-AGGGH!" Naegi was cut off as Ibuki, whooping and cheering, dragged him to the dancing crowd. "Wait! I can't dance!"

"All the more fun!" she laughed. At this point she seemed like a ball of energy, bouncing everywhere. Naegi sighed, accepting defeat.

At least Leon wouldn't be here to watch him make a fool of himself.

* * *

_Damnit, where's Naegi? Maizono better find him fast._

Leon glanced at the trio, uncomfortable. He and Maizono had come here together, with Naegi coming at a later time, but there friend was nowhere to be seen. Maizono had left to go find him and Leon was instructed to wait _here_. Unfortunately, _here_ was beside the last person he wanted to see.

Nidai sat at the table across his, drinking a cup of tea. He was still wearing that ridiculous chain from the last time Leon had seen him, and sitting with him were two people who looked just as ridiculous as he did.

Nidai raised his head and noticed Leon was there, quickly putting his tea cup down. The baseball player started sweating as Nidai walked towards him. _Not again, goddamnit..._

"LEOOON! WHY DON'T YOU COME JOIN US?" he bellowed. Before Leon could say anything, Nidai grabbed him by his shoulders and plopped him into an empty seat. He silently groaned.

"You know him?" asked the girl to Nidai's left. She nearly seemed ordinary, until you saw the sword she was carrying. Leon gulped. He hoped it was a fake.

"Hah! I praise your eyes, Spirited One, for he is indeed the perfect sacrifice!" said the guy on Nidai's right. Out of the three, he was definitely the most strange. His eyes were mismatched, one red one grey, with a scar running down his face. A purple scarf obscured the lower half of his face. "Let us begin the blood ritual! I hunger for the taste of Hell!"

_Is this some cult?_ _What the hell is going on..._

"TANAKAAAA! We do not sacrifice honoured guests!" roared Nidai. "Later we can go off in search for a more suitable sacrifice if you so wish!"

The girl shook her head. "Mmm, I can't afford any more time off. After this cup, I'll be joining the Young Master." She took another sip of tea.

"WHAAAAA-?"

"Hey, if I'm being forced to sit here, you mind actually introducing me?" said Leon, interrupting Nidai's exaggerated screams.

"Apologies! These are my fellow classmates! Gundam Tanaka and Peko Pekoyama!" Nidai gestured towards each in turn. Leon nodded. This was definitely a weird bunch, and he was praying that Maizono would return soon.

"So... do you guys... dress like that often?"

"WHAT IS WROOOONG WITH OUR APPEARANCE?" hollered Nidai, a frightening aura enveloping him. Leon covered his ears, cringing.

"No offense, but you guys look ridiculous! You all look more at home in some video game than in the real world."

Gundam grinned. "Heh, so you recognize that I am not from this world... it is true! I am nothing but a passenger visiting this realm, until I am whisked into the next world. Such a journey is my destiny, for the sins I have committed..."

_... I wonder if he's the Ultimate Lunatic. Sure fits the delusional requirement._

"Well, I can see why the three of you are sitting here at least. You would all stand out in the crowd." Leon shrugged, shaking his head.

Pekoyama put her empty cup down, leaving the table. "I'll be going now. Have fun."

"WAIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Nidai slammed the table, chasing after her. Relieved that he was gone, Leon slumped into the closest chair. Then he heard a cracking noise. "Huh?"

He got up, and noticed he had sat on some strange stick, now broken. Was this a toy wand? Then he realized that the third fellow wasn't here. _Where did he disappear off to? Shit, if this was his..._

"Leon! Kuwata! Leon Kuwataaa! I found him! And with someone else too!" He could barely make out Maizono's voice over the music.

"O-oh, be right there!" Leon ran off, not looking back towards the broken stick. He was definitely not waiting around to see how that lunatic would react.

* * *

Mikan Tsumiki snuck out the gym, worried that someone would spot her. She didn't know why she had come, since no one inside would want her to be there anyways. They all hated her, she was sure of that. Covering her face, she tried to hide the tears building up in her eyes.

_-BUMP-_

"Eyaaah!" Tsumiki fell to the floor, landing on her back. In her distress, she had walked into someone else, now also lying on the floor. "I-I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!" she wailed, crying.

The girl she had bumped into didn't even look her in the eye, glancing away and murmuring. "... I knew everyone hated me... Y-you think I'm some horrible slut don't you..."

"_I'm sorry!_" cried Tsumiki, unsure of what else to say. The other girl just sat there glaring, spouting off about how everyone hated her and how much she sucked while Tsumiki continued wailing.

Yasuhiro Hagakure left to go find his crystal ball when he was greeted with the sight of the two crying girls. At first he froze, not exactly sure what to make of the scene.

"Sniff... I'm sorry for being in the way...don't... hate me..."

"C-come here to t-torment me as well? I know you all h-hate me..."

_Was this some self-pity party? _Hagakure took a deep breath, covering his face. _This sucked_. "Great. Now there are two of you, as if one Fukawa wasn't enough."

* * *

Ishimaru stuffed another cupcake into his mouth, chewing as fast as he could. He glanced at the timer. 30 seconds left. _One more cupcake...! _He reached for a final cupcake, cramming it into his mouth. Chewing madly, he swallowed.

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! _The timer boomed, and both contestants immediately froze.

Mondo grinned. "Ha! My win!" He wiped his mouth with a nearby napkin, burping. Piles upon piles of empty plates were laid out in front of them. They had gone around, collecting all the cupcakes they could find for their little contest.

"Nngh...! I was so close to ending this!" Ishimaru grimaced, distraught.

"The score is 56-56 now! Ready for the round?"

"You won this time, so I get to decide what we shall do!" Ishimaru crossed his arms, thinking. "How about who got better results when the tests come back?"

"Whaa? Bro, there's no way that's a contest of strength!"

"Mental fortitude!"

"Mental fortitude my ass! I don't even have a chance! Pick something else!"

"Perhaps you should've studied! Mental well-being is just as important as physical well-being!"

The two friends butted heads at each other, with Mondo's pompadour in Ishimaru's face. Neither refused to back down.

"Oh? What a shame... I was _hoping _to have a snack." They both turned to look at the scrawny kid who had come. He raised his hands, as if surrendering. "Sorry, sorry, don't mind me."

"Apologies classmate! If I can make it up to you, I shall head off to the kitchen right now to make you some cupcakes myself!" said Ishimaru.

"No no, really it's okay... You don't need to do something like that for garbage like me..." he said, smiling.

Mondo's eyes lit up, an idea forming. "Bro! I bet I could make twice as many cupcakes than you!" he shouted.

"Oh yeah? Let us not throw words around, and instead talk with our actions!" Ishimaru ran out, in the direction of the kitchen. Mondo followed after him, screaming.

Nagito Komaeda stood there, laughing to himself. "It's like they forgot I was here... though I don't blame them."

"When they get heated up like that, there's nothing you can do to stop them."

"Hrm?"

Chihiro Fujisaki walked over, sniffling. "Oh, I should go follow them too, shouldn't I...?"

"Aha, they do seem hot-headed. Well, if they are making cupcakes, I did want one. Let's go down there together." said Komaeda. Fujisaki's eyes lit up, and as one they prepared to leave for the kitchen.

Then Komaeda heard a whisper in the wind. "..._Hope_..."

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

* * *

Owari raised her leg, bringing it down. Ogami was on her knees, and Owari would make sure she wouldn't be getting up. "Hyah!" she cried, putting all her might into this blow.

Ogami easily blocked it with her arm, not even flinching. She then knocked Owari's leg aside, attempting to cast her off balance. However, she nimbly rolled backwards, on her two feet.

"This is getting interesting... I'll be sure to break your win streak today!" cackled Owari. "I'm getting more excited! It's been too long since we've sparred!"

"I was looking forward to tonight's festivities... but this will also suffice." Ogami got up, getting into a fighting stance. Her face betrayed no emotion, just concentration.

A small crowd had gathered in a circle around them, cheering. They were no longer inside the school building, instead fighting at its entrance. The cool night air was refreshing, and they had more room to fight. Asahina pumped her arm.

"C'mon! Flatten her!" she yelled.

Owari bent forward, pulling her arm back. Ogami silently watched, shifting her body weight.

Charging forward, Owari let out a feral scream. Ogami waited until the last moment, then quickly took hold of Owari, avoiding her fists. Lifting her up, Ogami threw her onto the ground. "Your body language is telling. That is the reason for your defeat today." rasped Ogami, crossing her arms. The crowd went silent, watching in anticipation.

"Damnit..." Owari leapt up to her feet, frustration showing on her face. "I need to train more..." She glared at the circle of people. Within seconds, the crowd had dispersed, mumbling about other things they had to do or returning to the gym.

Asahina ran up to Ogami, cheering. "That was a great fight! You guys okay?" She glanced at Owari, concerned.

"Heh, nothing some spit can't help." Owari clutched the side of her head, feeling around for any blood or bruises.

"WHAAAAAAT IS THIS MADNESS?!"

"Oh? Old man Nidai?"

The front doors to the school were slammed open, a massive figure running towards them. Upon seeing the trio, Nidai skidded to a halt.

"TO THINK YOU WOULD NOT INFORM ME OF THIS!" he screamed, the lightning around his eyes crackling.

"But we did? You were the one who didn't come!" Asahina crossed her arms, pouting. "We even held off starting to see if you were late!"

"I REMEMBER NO SUCH THING!"

"Perhaps he was distracted again?" Ogami wondered aloud. Nidai stared blankly forward.

Suddenly, he screamed, clutching his head. "AAH! I do recall being invited to 'sip the blood of demons' with Tanaka... And then I chased Pekoyama... and somehow I ended up dancing..."

The girls laughed quietly to themselves as Nidai recounted all that happened to him, wondering how he always managed to get himself in these messes.

* * *

Souda raised his head from under the table, grabbing his custom built binoculars. Nobody had noticed him yet, and he took a peek through the binoculars.

_... ... ... Where is she? _"Damnit!" _She must've moved..._ Glancing left and right, he crawled to the table beside the one he was hiding under, trying to get a different view.

He lifted the table cover to hide underneath it and instead was greeted by an all too familiar face.

"Oh, why hello there Souda. Enjoying the party?"

"YEAAARGH!" Souda let out an involuntary scream, then quickly covered his mouth. He looked at the nearby students. They were wondering where the scream had come from, but it seemed his cover wasn't blown. He looked back towards the hiding figure and hissed.

"What the hell are you doing there Komaeda?"

"Nothing in particular." Komaeda was lying on his stomach, resting his head on his arm. Kicking his legs up, he smiled at Souda. "Just thought I heard something. Shame I was too late. What were you doing trying to come here?"

"None of your stinkin' business! Just... shoo or something okay?" scowled Souda, trying to edge his way underneath the table.

"Souda, you're going to push me out! What would people think, the two of us hiding underneath this table?"

"Nrrgh! Why do you always show up at the worst times possible?" A movement caught Souda's attention. "Crap! Someone's coming! Make room!"

"But there isn't-!" Souda cut Komaeda's objection short, shoving himself under. Tightly gripping the table legs, he realized too late the shortcomings of his plan when his entire body was pressed up against Komaeda's. Komaeda desperately tried to remain under the table, hidden from sight.

"What the fuck? None of these tables have cupcakes? Did they all just fucking walk up and leave?" cried a voice.

Souda cursed mentally. Today was just not his day. Another voice spoke up. Female.

"Young Master..."

"Damnit! This was a total waste of my time." Kuzuryuu angrily kicked the table.

Which also happened to hit Souda's hand. "Ouch!" he yelped, losing his grip. He started rolling on the ground, holding his hand.

"_W...What the fuck?_"

Souda felt an object instantly pressed against his neck. Gulping, he saw that he had rolled out from the cover of the table. Staring into the face of Pekoyama, he watched as she sighed, then withdrew her blade.

"... It's just Souda." she said.

"What the hell were you doing under there?" asked Kuzuryuu, staring at the mechanic suspiciously.

"Oh, ah, well, you see... hrm..." stammered Souda, thinking of what to say that wouldn't involve him losing a finger or two. "Say, fancy seeing you two!"

Kuzuryuu opened his mouth as if to speak, when another voice interrupted him.

"Oh! Pekoyama! Have you seen Tsumiki or Mioda?" Koizumi waved her hand, trying to attract their attention. Saionji followed behind her, acting as if she didn't want to be there.

"Koizumi? I haven't seen Tsumiki around... Though I did see Mioda dancing with someone from another class. That was when I entered the gym though; I have no idea where she is now." Pekoyama said, not taking her eyes off Souda.

Saionji made eye contact with Souda. "Oh, what's he doing on the ground? Are we taking turns spitting at him?" A devilish grin spread across her face. "Let me join!"

"Oi oi, I have rights as a human!" cried out Souda, getting up.

"A human? I just see trash." Saionji smirked.

"Why do you have to say such things..." The mechanic started sniffling, gripping his beanie.

"Tch... Fuck it, we've already wasted this much time. Let's go." Kuzuryuu huffed. "I want to get something done tonight."

"Of course." said Pekoyama.

Koizumi looked like she wanted to say something, but Saionji pulled her arm, silencing her. They watched Kuzuryuu storm off, Pekoyama following closely behind him.

"He just bosses her around everywhere..." Koizumi muttered, looking at the two.

"Well, if she wants to be his dog, let her." smiled Saionji.

"Saionji!" cried Koizumi, shaking her head. "What were we even doing here?... Oh yeah, Souda, have you seen-"

"Ooo! Target sighted!" Souda ran past the two, pushing them aside. "Sorry babes, Souda's leaving the house!"

"Gah!" Koizumi raised her hands instinctively. "Didn't have to scare us like that!" she yelled at Souda. "Eurgh... I _hope _he trips and falls..."

Komaeda grinned, still hiding underneath the table. His patience had finally paid off.

"Did somebody say _hope_?"

* * *

"What a shame." Celes frowned, somewhat disappointed. "Why not surround yourself with handsome men?"

Sonia smiled awkwardly. "I guess the idea does not appeal to me very much."

"Hmm... I see." Celes bonked Yamada on the head.

"Owowowowowowowow..." he muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Fetch some tea for me will you? You know what type."

"O-of course..." Yamada bowed, walking away.

"Well, it was a pleasure talking with you. I do hope we see each other around." Celes flashed her most charming smile.

"Likewise!" Sonia smiled in return. "I shall be looking at the decorations if you need me. They're so fascinating!" she walked away, studying the paper banners. Celes saw a table moving, trailing the princess. Feigning ignorance, she turned around. Yamada was right behind her.

"Oh, Yamada, you're back." Not letting a hint of surprise show on her face, she glanced at his hands. He was holding a plate piled up with meat, eating it. "Where is my tea?" she questioned, staring at him.

"Tea? Of-of course..." Yamada bowed again, walking away. Celes tapped her foot.

_I didn't recall Yamada being this incompetent..._

"Here is your tea!" Yamada jutted out his chest, holding a tray with a tea cup.

_What?_ Celes turned around, looking at Yamada. She looked back at the retreating figure of the other Yamada. _What's going on?_

Yamada stared at Celes. "Is something wrong?"

Celes glanced back and forth a few times, before slowly reaching for the tea cup. _I must be seeing doubles. Two Yamada's?_

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong you idiot."

* * *

The final lights flicker to a close, as the night ends. The majority of the students had already left, the few stragglers now leaving the gym.

"Kuh... If I ever find the one behind this tragedy, I shall curse them and their descendants! Damned shall be their bloodline!" Gundam gripped the two pieces of his wand, now broken. Sonia walked beside him, giggling.

"Why don't we go in search for a new wand tomorrow?"

Gundam started laughing. "Finding one of this calibre would be quite the imposing task! We could search for a thousand and one years and still not find one!" His Dark Gods poked their heads out, squeaking. "Even the Four Dark Gods of Destruction realize how futile this is!"

"Then we will search for a thousand and two years!" declared Sonia, gripping her arm, a look of determination on her face. "And I'll be there to help!"

Gundam looked away. "... If you so insist. Rest well tonight! For tomorrow we shall set forth on a grand adventure into the ethereal realm!"

"I'll be looking forward to it Mr. Tanaka!"

* * *

Hanamura sat on a bench, outside. He looked up to the moon, not even bothering to notice its beauty. The only thing on his mind was the envelope in his hand.

His mother was dead. She had collapsed again, but this time she never got up. A funeral was being prepared for her.

He felt empty inside. Hollow. Like he was dying, or his stomach being scooped out. Why was he here again? At Hope's Peak? And now... now...

He heard steps behind him. Two people? It didn't matter. He didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing at all. He had failed. He didn't get back in time, and now his mother...

"Hello there Hanamura."

He didn't even react to the voice. Lost in his own thoughts, his own feelings, he sat there, silently.

"My name is Junko Enoshima."

What was he feeling right now? Utter sadness? Hopelessness? Despair?

"This is Mukuro Ikusaba."

He didn't care. He didn't care who these people were. Finally, they had reached him, standing in front of him. Junko Enoshima took a cursory glance over Hanamura, before she smiled a sinister grin.

"Let's talk."


	7. Worth of a Promise

_Hello! I had a Komaeda/Naegi despair chapter all written out and finished, but I felt it was too serious and ended up scrapping it. Thus this chapter was born!_

_Though this chapter also ends up quite serious as well. Mission failed I guess?_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Worth of a Promise**

* * *

Ishimaru smoothed out his uniform, looking at the mirror. Satisfied with how he looked, he left his dorm. It was time for him to patrol the fair halls of this school, enforcing the rules to create a happy environment. _Let today be another successful patrol!_

Ishimaru was only walking for a few minutes when he saw his first disturbance of the day. Before he approached, Ishimaru took out a clipboard, putting an X beside the names of the two people arguing. Walking between the two, he put his arms out. "What is the meaning of this? There shall be no fighting in these halls!"

Yamada clenched his fists, growling. "This... this fool does not understand the magnificence of the Heretic Angel Mochi Mochi Princess Limited Edition camera!"

"Magnificence? It's like some toy camera!" cried Koizumi, clutching a more traditional looking camera.

"Neaaaargh!" Yamada fumed. "Some photographer you are!"

"Excuse me?" Koizumi frowned, pointing a finger at Yamada. They started bickering around Ishimaru. Ishimaru closed his eyes.

"Silence!" he shouted. Their argument stopped as they both looked at Ishimaru. He quickly grabbed both their cameras.

"Hey!"

"Don't smudge it!"

"I will be confiscating these goods for the rest of the day! You may come to me tomorrow to retrieve them!" yelled Ishimaru, walking back to his room to place them in his 'confiscation' box. Koizumi and Yamada glanced at each other, then chased after him.

"You can't take that!"

"_It's limited editiooooooon!"_

* * *

Ishimaru returned to the hallway, satisfied with the results. Koizumi and Yamada had reluctantly left after Ishimaru made no move to give them back their cameras. Marching down the hallway, he waved at a few passing students here and there. He turned the corner, abruptly stopping.

Lying on the ground in front of him was a girl, sobbing softly. Ishimaru made a note on his clipboard. "Excuse me! Blocking the hallways is not welcome school behaviour!"

The girl stopped sobbing, as if just noticing Ishimaru was there. "I-I'm sorry..." She made no move to get up, still on the floor.

Ishimaru scratched his head, looking at his clipboard. "Mikan Tsumiki, is it?"

"Y-Yes... that's me..."

Ishimaru sighed. "If you wish to rest, a bed would be ideal!" He bent down, helping Tsumiki to her feet.

"I-I'm sorry for being such a nuisance... do you hate me now?" she sniffled, now standing upright.

Ishimaru took out a napkin from his pocket, wiping the tears from her eyes. When he was done he placed the napkin in her hands. "Only if you continue such behaviour! I'll let you off with a warning this time, but next time you want to rest, go to your room!"

"But... I wasn't tired..."

"What other reason would you have to be on the ground?" Ishimaru asked, confused.

"I-I was told to impersonate a fish on land... but then everyone left." She clutched at her head, shivering. "Does that mean no one cares about me?"

"What nonsense!" Ishimaru pointed his finger at her. "To ask of something like that from you! That is not proper conduct within this school!"

"_I'm sorry!_" she cried.

"Don't apologize! You have done nothing wrong besides blocking the hallways!" Ishimaru patted her on the head, trying to calm her down. "I shall seek out these perpetrators and teach them proper conduct towards their fellow classmates!"

"E-Eh?" Tsumiki stuttered, surprised. "But then they'll hate me because I got them in trouble..."

"Then you must find new friends!" shouted Ishimaru, fists clenched. "I can't let such behaviour go unpunished!"

"W-Why are you doing this...?" stammered Tsumiki.

"I am doing what anyone should be doing! This is normal behaviour! Now, I shall go find the culprits! _I promise you that!_" He stormed off, leaving a very confused Tsumiki.

Tsumiki tightly clutched the napkin Ishimaru had given her, confused. Did... Did someone actually care about her?

* * *

Ishimaru marched around the school campus, questioning every student he could find. To his frustrations, he couldn't find the culprits behind Tsumiki's misery. _What am I going to do..? _He ended up making a note beside Tsumiki's name. He wasn't going to let this slide, especially since he promised. If he couldn't find them today, then he would search tomorrow, and the day after that until they were found.

He looked through the list of student names he had attached to his clipboard, when someone ran into him, knocking him to the ground. "Oomph!"

Ishimaru rubbed his head, looking at the person who had crashed into him. "Nekomaru Nidai! I've said this countless times before, no running in the hallways! I'm afraid this is your third strike... I'll have to take you to detention afterschool!" Ishimaru got up, picking up his clipboard.

"WHAAAAAT?" Nidai screamed, getting up as well. "You cannot contain my spirit! I must GOOOOOO!"

"What is your rush?"

"Owari has heavily injured herself in our sparring! " shouted Nidai, voice getting louder with each word. "I need assistance!"

"What? Is it serious? Let me assist you!" Worried, Ishimaru followed Nidai to where Owari was outside. She was sitting on a bench, sipping a drink. Her head was bleeding profusely, but she didn't seem to care.

"Oh, you're back!" she smiled at the two of them.

"Tch! This is why I told you guys not to fight on school grounds! I'll go get some bandages!" Ishimaru ran towards the school. The moment he entered, he switched to a brisk walk. _No running in the school!_ He reminded himself.

* * *

After getting some medical supplies for Nidai, Ishimaru left the rest to him as he resumed his patrol of the school. At this time, classes were over and he was just making sure any stragglers weren't up to mischief. He turned the corner and froze.

Standing in front of him was an utter violation of the dress code. Ishimaru pulled out his clipboard, searching for his name. After marking it, he walked up to the student.

"Sir! Your scarf, while quite fashionable, is a clear violation of the dress code! I request you take it off immediately before I am forced to take it myself!"

Gundam stopped walking, looking at Ishimaru. He stared at him. "You deem yourself capable of stopping me? A challenge to me, is a challenge to the entire Tanaka Kingdom!" he smirked, crossing his arms. "The only fate that awaits you down that path is the sweet embrace of Lady Death!"

"You leave me no choice!" Ishimaru stepped forward, reaching for Gundam's scarf. "I won't be deterred by any lady!"

Gundam backed away from Ishimaru. "Halt! Come no closer! The poison circulating through my mortal shell shall surely end your existence! Are you so foolish to throw away your life?"

Ishimaru, unrelenting in his movement, continued. "Hah! My body is impervious to whatever poisons may be inside you, hardened over the years in my pursuit of education! Nothing will stop me as I enforce the order in this school!" He grabbed Gundam's scarf, trying to take it off. "_Now you will give me your scarf!_"

Gundam gripped tightly to it. "Nngh! You fool! Cease your actions before you bring catastrophe to this planet!" Ishimaru tugged one final time, taking the scarf.

Imagine Ishimaru's surprise when four hamsters exploded in the air, emerging from the scarf. Gundam quickly caught them all, cradling them in his arms. A brief flash of panic had appeared on Gundam's face, but with the safety of his hamsters confirmed his face went back to his usual demeanor.

"W...What is this?" asked Ishimaru. "You violate the dress code, then you are found harbouring hamsters inside school!"

"Gah! You dare disrupt the Four Dark Gods of Destruction from their slumber? They are no mere hamsters! Speak that name to them again, and you shall feel their wrath!" grumbled Gundam. His hamsters squeaked angrily in his arms.

"Threatening the hall monitor? That's another strike!" Ishimaru took out his clipboard again, searching for 'Gundam Tanaka'.

"... Go! Mirage Silver Falcon Jum-P! Show them your powers!" Gundam suddenly shouted. While Ishimaru was distracted searching for his name, one of Gundam's hamsters had bit into the scarf, dragging it away. Gundam took the scarf from his hamster, before breaking out into a run. "Today you shall find that I am in a merciful mood! You shall be spared!"

"Wha-? Don't think you can break the rules and escape!" Ishimaru chased after Gundam, marking his name. "That's another strike!"

* * *

Mondo Owada found Ishimaru slumped over in a chair, tears streaming down his face. _Oooh, is this not a good time?_ _Fuck... _"Um, hey Ishimaru. Bro, what's wrong?"

"I've failed! Someone, punish me! Owada, punch me! I have failed in my duties as hall monitor and as a bro to you!" Ishimaru writhed his hands, wailing.

"Bro, calm the fuck down... what happened?"

"I was unable to discipline a student... he escaped before I could..." sniffled Ishimaru, wiping his nose.

"Dude, you're beating up yourself over this? It was just one kid..."

"I can't let the peace of this school be disrupted! That's my one and only job, and I failed!"

Mondo slapped Ishimaru. He didn't really want to punch him in case he knocked Ishimaru flat on his ass. "Y'know, you're a real fucking fool! I bet you helped out tons of other kids today! Failing to get one student doesn't outweigh the other shit you did today!"

"But..."

"Damnit, do you want me to actually punch you? You'll overwork yourself at this rate!" Mondo growled. "You're a stand up guy, but if you let one mistake get to you like this, are you just going to stop? What about everyone who still needs help?"

Ishimaru froze. "...You're right! I can't keep thinking about the past! I must look towards building a future of order!" he shouted, reinvigorated. "Thanks bro! I've found my resolve again!"

"Heh, that's what friends are for." Mondo smiled. "Damn though, don't you think you're overly honest sometimes..?"

"What? Honesty is a virtue!"

"Man, some guy could just lure you out for whatever bullshit reason and kill you if they wanted..."

"What are you saying, bro?"

"I'm just worried about you, that's all." Mondo stuffed his hands in his coat. "You're too trusting sometimes."

"I hardly think we're in danger of being killed at this fine school!" Ishimaru crossed his arms, laughing. "Anyways, we made a promise didn't we?"

"A promise? Oh yeah..."

"We promised each other that we would keep trying to achieve our dreams no matter what! We wouldn't let anything stop us! Not even death! A promise between bros!" Ishimaru put his hands to his waist. "I wouldn't care if I died as long as I reached my dream! A society in which reward is proportionate to effort! And you're going to reach your dream as well, bro!"

"You're right." Mondo grinned. "A promise is a promise. Ain't no way in hell would I give up on my dream!"

"Then let's renew our promise! We're both going to achieve our dreams, no matter what! Promise?"

"Promise."

The two of them shared a laugh, unaware of their impending fates.

A forgotten promise that would never be realized.


	8. Raise The Stakes

_Yay, new chapter! Sad news time, due to less free time and finishing the original stories I had planned out to write, further chapters will likely take longer to come out as I try to think of stupid scenarios to throw everyone in. So basically, no new chapter spam every 3-4 days like I started out with. Enjoy the chapter__!_

_Edit: Wow, I thought for sure I had put this in one of the earlier chapters, but looking over them I realized I didn't and now I feel awful. What I want to say is that I thoroughly enjoy reading the reviews everyone has left so far! The thoughts help me decide which direction the next chapter should take. So thanks for the reviews, I do appreciate them! Motivational speeches! Go! Okay, end rant~_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Raise The Stakes**

* * *

Kuzuryuu looked at his wristwatch, then shoved his hands in his pockets, irritated. He leaned back against the wall of the shady casino, wondering where the informant was. "Peko! See anyone?"

"No, Young Master. He seems to be late." Pekoyama sighed. "Looks like we'll be waiting here for a few more hours."

"Tch! Damnit, this place makes me uncomfortable as fuck... the faster we're out of here, the better. The package better be a damn godsend." He looked around at the people sitting in front of rigged slots machines, playing cards or buying overpriced drinks. "How do people even find this fun?"

"Regardless of how fun it is, it's profitable. That's all that matters isn't it, Kuzuryuu?" A sudden voice said to his left. Pekoyama stiffened, reaching for her blade.

Kuzuryuu turned to face the newcomer. _What the hell? No one here should know my name... _He stared into the eyes of Celestia Ludenberg, and his stomach plummeted. _Fuck. _Pulling his thoughts together, he said, "Celestia is it? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I frequent this location when I feel the urge to play some cards." She tilted her head, smiling. "More importantly, what is the heir to the Kuzuryuu Family doing here?"

"None of your fucking business." replied Kuzuryuu, waving his hand. "Go stick your head somewhere else."

"Well, if you're not doing anything, care to join me for a game?" she asked.

Kuzuryuu briefly recalled that she was the Ultimate Gambler, wondering if it was a good idea to get in a game with her. _Well, the informant is already two hours late... _"Feh. Fine, why not?" Celes smiled at his reply, motioning him to follow her. Pekoyama relaxed, walking by Kuzuryuu's side.

They entered a closed off room, with only a table and a deck of cards inside. Kuzuryuu saw another boy already sitting at one of the four chairs, shifting uncomfortably. "This is Naegi. He's come to join us as well." Said Celes, introducing everyone.

"What have I gotten myself into..." Naegi groaned, but he remained seated.

Kuzuryuu pulled out a chair, sitting down. "Peko, you joining?" Pekoyama nodded, taking the last seat. "Let's start this. What card game are we playing?"

"How about some simple poker?" Celes started explaining the rules of the type of poker they would play. "And naturally, we will be betting real money." She finished, smiling.

Kuzuryuu laughed. "Wouldn't play it any other way." He reached into his pocket, throwing a wad of bills on the table. The others placed their own money on the table, until a sizable pot was made.

Naegi chuckled, staring into his wallet. "I'm never spending free time with you again Celestia... you're gonna run me dry."

"Shh, just play." hushed Celes, dealing out the cards for the first game. She smirked. "You know you love the thrill of the game Naegi."

* * *

Kuzuryuu grumbled, sipping the overpriced drink he had bought. "This is bullshit, she's cheating!"

Celes took in the pot, her tenth win in a row. "Nonsense, Kuzuryuu. Another game?"

Naegi groaned. "I don't think my wallet can handle an eleventh game." Pekoyama nodded, not saying a word.

"Same." mumbled Kuzuryuu. He still had money, but it was money the family had given him. He wasn't going to blow it here, especially since it wasn't his own hard earned money. _Also, this drink isn't even that good... Why did I buy this again?_

"That's a shame." Celes looked down, crestfallen. "Ah, how about we play a different game?" A mischievous smile decorated her face, her eyes sparkling.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not putting another buck in." growled Kuzuryuu.

"But this game won't require money." she replied.

"What? What kind of poker would that be?" he scowled, confused. "This better not be some smart-ass remark too."

Celes leaned forward, speaking softly. "How about strip poker?"

Kuzuryuu paused. He calmly took a sip of his drink, before spraying it out of his mouth. "_PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!"_ His eyes bulged as he spat out his drink. Pekoyama got up and patted his back as he started coughing.

Naegi flinched. He wiped his face, head and body splattered with Kuzuryuu's drink. His hair was drenched, although his ahoge was still pointing upwards."Um... I think I'm going to get a new change of cloth." Naegi got up and left.

Kuzuryuu wiped his mouth, attention focused on the gambler. "Are you insane? We're high school kids!"

"Does that really matter to a gangster?" noted Celes. "It'll be fun, don't you think? Don't worry, it'll be my special version."

_Like that's reassuring at all. _"Tch! This is stupid!" Kuzuryuu shouted. "You think I'm retarded? I'm not fucking playing," he paused, noticing Celes's raised eyebrows. "And don't even think about trying to persuade me! There's _no way in hell you _of all people will ever convince me to pla-"

* * *

"Fuck." Kuzuryuu swore, getting up and taking off his suit. He folded it, placing it on his chair. "Why the hell did I agree to this?"

"I like to think it's because of my quick wits and charm." Celes smiled.

"You're really bad at poker aren't you, Young Master?" said Pekoyama, chuckling.

"Sh-shut up! I don't need to know how to play with cards! Goddamn..." Kuzuryuu sat down, fuming. "We playing again? I'm fucking getting at least _one _win over you bitch!"

Celes laughed quietly. "We'll see about that." She dished out the cards, starting the next game. They played in silent, Kuzuryuu concentrating solely on the game. After a few rounds, Celes revealed her cards, another win for her.

"_Fuck!" _Kuzuryuu threw his cards in the air. He slammed the table, grabbing a drink and chugging it down. It tasted different, but he didn't care as long as he had something to drink.

"Oh, it seems like I lost." Pekoyama stated, getting up.

"_What?_" Kuzuryuu spat out his drink again, spraying the chair Naegi used to be sitting in. "Wait wait _wait wait goddamnit WAIT_!" Kuzuryuu yelled in rapid succession, face growing redder by the second.

"What's wrong Kuzuryuu?" asked Celes, innocently smiling.

_She's anything but innocent. _Kuzuryuu shook his head. "This is-" Kuzuryuu stopped, noticing Pekoyama had already taken off her top, revealing her bra. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Something wrong, Young Master?" Pekoyama asked him. Kuzuryuu opened his mouth, then clenched it when he felt a cramp in his stomach. He felt like he was going to have explosive diarrhea. _Wh-what the fuck...?_

"Oh, where did you get that drink anyways? Didn't you already spit yours over poor Naegi?" observed Celes.

"My cup is... Oh. That was milk." Pekoyama trailed off, realizing what had happened.

"That was milk? _Milk_? Oh fucking hell... _bathroom_!" Kuzuryuu covered his mouth, feeling sick. Running out of the room, he screamed, "_Fuuuuuuuuck!_"

Pekoyama ran after him. "Wait, Young Master!" She slammed the door behind her, leaving a stunned Celes.

Then Celes heard Kuzuryuu's voice amidst the commotion outside. She nudged the door open, peeking outside. "_Damnit Peko! _What are you- PUT YOUR CLOTH BACK ON! PEKO!"

"Apologies Youn-"

"JUST GET BACK IN THERE!"

"Kuzuryuu? Sorry I'm late, but I have the packa-" A deep male voice suddenly spoke.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME WHERE'S THE BATHROOM OH FUCK THIS PLACE!" Kuzuryuu cried one last time, running madly.

* * *

Naegi straightened his backup hoodie, one he always prepared in case of events such as this. Making sure his ahoge was still pointing up, he opened the door. The first thing he noticed was Celes tapping the table impatiently, lost in thought. "Oh, where did the others go?" asked Naegi.

"Ah, Naegi, you're back." She grinned. "Who would've ever thought the Ultimate Gangster would be lactose intolerant? Maybe that's why he's so short..."

"Um, I don't think it would be a good idea to say that." Naegi laughed. "Wait, how do you know he's lactose intolerant?"

"Let's just say that's why they left." She winked at him. Naegi decided it would be best to drop the subject. Celes leaned back, relaxing. "Today was fun. I didn't expect it, but I'm glad you came along."

"Well, you asked me to. What did you want me for anyways?"

"It doesn't hurt to have a little luck by my side." She smirked. "Though... maybe you've stolen my heart." She blushed, looking away.

Naegi stood there, not giving Celes the satisfaction of his surprise. "Are we going through this again?"

Celes giggled. "I guess I've done that one too many times with you. Sit down Naegi, I'm in the mood for some Go Fish." She motioned towards the chairs.

Naegi grinned. "Sure!" He sat down.

Celes smile suddenly disappeared."Naegi wait!" she shouted. Naegi froze, realizing he was too late.

Then his pants were assaulted with the milk Kuzuryuu had spat all over the chair. He got up as quick as he could, but his pants were already absorbing the milk, wet splotches growing. He sighed. "At least today can't get any worse right?"

Celes remained silent, looking behind him.

"Right? Celes?" Then Naegi heard the door open behind him.

"Naegi? Is that you? Man, we were looking for you all worried and stuff, what are you doing in this small room with Cele- Oh." Leon paused, noticing the chair covered in white milk, then Naegi's wet pants. He looked at Celes, a slight red tinge still on her face from her fake blushing earlier. "_Oooooooh. _Um, sorry that I bothered you dude." He closed the door.

"_It's not what it looks like_!" screamed Naegi, running out the room. Celes giggled to herself.

There was never a dull moment with this class.


	9. The Great Kazuichi Souda

_-Repeatedly smashes keyboard with forehead-_

_Oh, I didn't see you there. After a stroke of inspiration in addition to a last minute writing frenzy, I've managed to finish this chapter! Take this to end off the week! _

_Also, I have big plans in store for Chapter 10, which will be akin to Chapter 6 - A Night to Forget, so unfortunately another lengthy break might happen. Just wanted to put that out there. Now excuse me as I wait until I can feel my fingers again..._

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Great Kazuichi Souda**

* * *

The mechanic whistled nonchalantly, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. He was sitting at a picnic table in a park, sipping a drink. Adjusting his sunglasses, he whispered to Komaeda, who was sitting beside him. "Hey, you got the script down, right?"

Komaeda sighed, stirring his drink. "For the millionth time, yes, I have it down. I'd like to say now though that this is a terrible idea." He adjusted his T-shirt, uncomfortable without his usual hoodie. Souda had also tried to disguise Komaeda, to varying degrees of success. He had tried to tame his hair to no avail, so he just gave up and slapped a hat on Komaeda's head.

"Shhh, why can't you have some of that hope you always talk about in this plan, cause it's brilliant!" grinned Souda, pointed teeth showing. Komaeda looked like he wanted to say something, but Souda quickly silenced him by covering his mouth. "Quiet! I think I see her!"

Souda's eyes followed Sonia Nevermind as she entered the park. He frowned, finishing his drink. "Where's Hagakure? He's supposed to be here now!" He crumpled his cup, throwing it away. "Whatever, c'mon Komaeda, let's go! We got this!"

"Wait, I want to finish my dri-"

Souda cut him off, dragging him by the arm. "Can't let this golden opportunity go! I'll buy you another drink later, okay?" Souda hid behind a tree, trying to get a closer look at Sonia. "Okay Komaeda, get ready! You get to that other tree, got it?"

Komaeda nodded, sneaking over to the other tree. Souda stood by his tree, waiting patiently. _This is going to be genius! Hah, I can't wait to see the look on her face... _He smiled to himself. His thoughts trailed back to earlier today, when he had devised his glorious plan...

* * *

"Everyone understand what they're doing?" Souda asked, looking at Komaeda and Hagakure. Hagakure nodded enthusiastically while Komaeda chuckled awkwardly.

"Souda... don't you think this script is somewhat... direct?" said Komaeda.

Souda shot him a glare, silencing him. "What? I spent the entire night writing those up, so you better be reading through them and memorizing it!"

"Dude, have some respect for a man's hard work." Hagakure rubbed his nose, grinning madly. Souda nodded in agreement.

"If you guys say so..." Komaeda laughed. "I guess I'll go along."

"_Great! _So let's go over what we need to make this work!" shouted Souda. "Hagakure, you're gonna need a costume or some crap, something real scary and evil looking, think you can do that?"

Hagakure gave Souda two thumbs up. "I got this in the bag!"

"Okay, so the general plan is, Komaeda will walk around in front of Sonia. Suddenly Hagakure, looking all evil, will appear and start harassing him." Souda put his fist to his chest. "Then I, _The Great Kazuichi Souda,_ will appear and break up the fight, beating Hagakure and look really good in front of Sonia. You guys got that?"

Hagakure nodded, but Komaeda raised his hand. "Question!"

Souda shot him a glare. "What?"

"What makes you think any of this is going to work?" asked Komaeda.

"Pffft! Komaeda, this is why _I _make the plans." Souda leaned in closer to the two. "Okay, so you all know how Sonia's been hanging out with that Tanaka creep right? At first I was wondering what Tanaka had that I didn't, but then it struck me!" Souda rubbed his hands gleefully. "Sonia must be into that funny way Tanaka talks, and his ramblings of a Dark Lord!"

"Wait, so why aren't you the bad guy here?" questioned Komaeda.

"Because, I got to one-up Tanaka! And what's better than a Dark Lord? A friggin' superhero!"

"But you don't have any superpowers..."

"That's not the point!" hushed Souda. "She's going to be so impressed with my heroics that it'll break the voodoo magic Tanaka has on her!"

"... What." Komaeda stared blankly at Souda.

"Y'know! Tanaka's always talking about magic this and vaporizing that, he probably has poor Sonia under a spell! And then when I break her free of that spell in addition to my heroics, she'll finally realize I'm the one for her! It's flawless!"

"So we got the plan down, when are we doing this?" Hagakure asked.

"Hmm... we should wait until this Saturday at around noon. My '_sources_' have told me that Sonia is planning to go to the nearby park at that time. Don't forget guys, and read over your scripts! We're gonna do this without a hitch!" Souda shouted, running off to his room.

"Welp, see you there!" yelled Hagakure, then he turned to Komaeda. "This is going to be great!"

Komaeda just chuckled to himself. "So this is what it feels like to be the one sane man in a group..."

* * *

Souda was pulled back into the present when he heard Hagakure's voice. _Okay, he made it on time! _Souda leaned around the tree, trying to sneak a peek of Hagakure's costume. His jaw plummeted.

He had told Hagakure to disguise himself and get a costume. He did not expect Hagakure to get a plastic bag, poke holes in it for his hair, and stuff it over his head. There were so many holes poked in the bag the top was basically ripped off, his hair jutting out. Two additional holes were poked in where his eyes would be, and... _Gundam Tanaka was standing beside him?_

"Hey hey hey, what the hell is this?" Souda shouted, forgetting that he was supposed to be hiding. "What kind of costume is that Hagakure? _And why is Tanaka here?_"

"OoooooooO," Hagakure slowly raised his hands up and down, as if he was a ghost. "Feaaar meeeee mortals, I know not of this Hagakure you speaaaaak of! I am Bagakure! Lord of all Bags! And I've come here to taaaaaaake all your bags!"

"Exemplary work, mortal! Continue at this pace, and I will enrich your understanding of the arcane rites!" Gundam bellowed, laughing.

"Oh, what's going on?" Sonia looked around at them all, confused.

"Get that freak outta here!" Souda ran up to Gundam, trying to shoo him away. "Why don't you just go and play with your hamsters or something!"

"Are you referring to my Four Dark Gods of Destruction? They are no mere hamsters! I have told you again and again!" he growled. "Anyways, it was the Foolish One here who requested my assistance in practicing the dark arts. Thus, I have taken him under my wings as my underling!"Souda's gaze switched from Gundam to Hagakure.

"Dude, you asked me to look all evil and stuff, and I thought to myself, who's the best person to ask? Then it came to me, that funny guy I met in the first week! So I searched for Tanaka here!" Hagakure crossed his arms, chuckling. "Sometimes I think I'm too smart for my own good!"

"Too stupid you mean!" Souda hissed. "... Whatever, damnit!" Souda ran back to his tree, everyone watching him.

"Um, is Mr. Souda alright?" asked Sonia.

"The actions of that mortal even befuddles I, the Dark Lord." murmured Gundam.

They all stopped talking when they noticed a terribly disguised Komaeda walk out from behind another tree.

"Why's Komaeda wearing a hat?" wondered Sonia.

"Hello there." Komaeda said, smiling. He was talking in a strange tone, as if he was trying to disguise his voice. "I am just a poor, helpless, weak, passerby carrying this bag that could be easily snatched out of my hand!" Komaeda held out a purse. "How terrible would it be if someone were to _snatch this right now_!"

Everyone watched him silently. Komaeda coughed loudly.

"Ahem. I said, _how terrible would it be if someone were to snatch this right now!_"

"Oh! That's me!" Hagakure stepped forward. "Aha, innocent civilian, I will now proceed to snatch your bag! Too bad no one is around... um..." Hagakure reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper with his lines written on it. He paused, reading it. "Ah! Too bad no one is around to stop me from doing this dastardly deed!"

"_Stop right there!_" Souda jumped out from behind his tree. "I am the _Great Kazuichi Souda_, _superhero extraordinaire! _Evildoer, I shall end your crime spree here!"

"You can't stop me!" Hagakure shook his fists. "I am Lord of all Bags, Bagakure!"

"Watch me!" Souda walked towards Hagakure, chests puffed out. _All according to plan!_

Then Gundam immediately stood in between Hagakure and Souda, blocking them. "Underling! Commit your act now while I distract this fool!" Gundam struck a pose, arms poised. "I wish to absorb the powers of this so called superhero for myself!" he smirked.

"Yes sir, boss! I'll make you proud!" Hagakure saluted Gundam before taking Komaeda's purse. Komaeda just stood there, offering no resistance.

_Boss? What the hell, I'm your boss! This is my plan! _Souda screamed in his head, but he couldn't shout that in front of Sonia. So instead, he smiled his brightest smile. "You fancy yourself a Dark Lord? Then I shall defeat you too!" he shouted, raising his fists. _Eh, it's not the original plan, but if I rough up Tanaka a bit, Sonia will see I'm the better dude right? Anyways, he takes care of hamsters all day, how buff could he be..._

"I won't let you get in the way of my underlings training!" cried Gundam. "Prepare to have every fibre of your being annihilated, leaving not even a speck of dust!" He shot his hands forward. "Go forth, my Dark Gods of Destruction! Wreck your havoc upon this foolish mortal who dares challenge us!" Gundam's hamsters shot out from his scarf, landing on Souda's face. The moment they landed, they clung onto his face, biting him viciously.

"_OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!_" Souda flailed his arms around, trying to knock of Gundam's hamsters. "_Get these things off me!_" he screamed, running in circles.

"Do you realize the mistake of your actions now?" asked Gundam, cackling madly. "Accept your fate and be gone!"

"Mr. Tanaka! I think that's enough!" Sonia slapped Gundam's head, taking him by surprise.

"Oof!"

Sonia walked over to Souda, gently plucking the hamsters off his head. Souda flushed.

"Er... Thanks..." he mumbled, embarrassed. Komaeda was covering his mouth, trying to drown his laughter. Souda shot him a glare, and he quickly stopped.

Sonia walked over to Gundam, returning his hamsters to him. "Here you go Mr. Tanaka." She smiled.

Gundam sheepishly took them into his hands. "... Thank you."

"Hah! That went perfect, am I right?" Hagakure looked at everyone else. He took off the plastic bag on his head, a large grin plastered on his face. "Boom! I'm actually Hagakure, not Bagakure! Fooled you all!"

"Ignore him." sighed Souda, pulling his beanie down over his eyes. _Man, everything went so wrong so fast... my brilliant script..._

"Hey! Seeing as everyone's already here, why don't the three of you join us?" beamed Sonia.

"If they can handle it, that is." scoffed Gundam.

Souda immediately perked up. "What? Join you for what?"

"We were planning to go see a movie today! It's gonna be hella cool!" Sonia clapped her hands together, eyes sparkling.

"You two? Watching a movie together? Just you two?" Souda stared at Sonia and Gundam. Sonia nodded enthusiastically, while Gundam stood there motionless, his face becoming a deep shade of crimson. _That's why Sonia was coming here? To... to watch a movie with Tanaka? _ "Of course I want to come!" _I can't leave poor Sonia alone with Tanaka! Who knows what that sicko would do to her..._

"Sounds like fun." noted Komaeda. "We'll tag along. Anyways, you still owe me a drink Souda."

"Let's go then! I'm in the mood for some popcorn right now!" Hagakure laughed. And with that, the five of them left the park.

* * *

Souda walked out of the theatre, feeling like he was in heaven. The afternoon was almost over, and the sun would be setting at any moment. "Man, that was great! Got to spend the afternoon with Sonia, what more could a man ask for! That counts as a date, right guys?"

"I don't think it counts as a date when we were all there..." Komaeda pointed out, softly smiling.

"Let a man dream." grumbled Souda. "Great, you've gone and soured my mood." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, muttering under his breath.

"Aha, sorry. I shouldn't speak out like that; I'm in no position to destroy your hopes." Komaeda apologized. "But... where is Sonia and Tanaka right now?"

"Huh?" Souda glanced left and right. "The movie just ended! Where could they be..." Realization struck him. "_No! _What if Tanaka is doing something terrible to her right now? We have to rescue her!"

"Dude, we don't even know where they went..." Hagakure scratched his head.

"Anyways, I don't think Tanaka is that type of person..." Komaeda added, hoping to dissuade Souda from any rash actions.

Souda disregarded him, running down the street. "_Soooooooonia! I'm coming!_" he yelled.

Hagakure glanced at Komaeda, who shrugged. "I tried my best."

* * *

Sonia dragged Gundam along by his wrist, who was barely keeping up. Finally she stopped, turning around and staring expectantly at Gundam. He rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"What... what is the meaning of this?" He panted. Slowly, he got up, looking around. "Why have you brought us back to this park?"

"You know, I really like this park." she said, smiling. "It's a nice change of pace compared to all the tall buildings and roads here."

Gundam nodded in agreement. "That is true. It serves a fine roaming point for my Dark Gods. But that does not answer my question."

"Patience!" Sonia mockingly wagged her finger at Gundam. "Do you know what the best part of this park is?" She sat down near a tree, motioning Gundam to sit beside her. He hesitated, then sat down besides her. "There's a great view of the sunset here." She wrapped her arms around Gundam's, resting her head on his shoulder. "Doesn't this seem familiar?" she remarked, giggling.

"Hopefully this time you will stay awake long enough to witness the sun's departure, Lady Sonia." Gundam looked at her, and he too smiled. Sonia gripped his arm tighter, teasing him.

"Hey! That only happened once, okay?" she pouted, before laughing to herself. They leaned back against the tree, marvelling at the sunset. Gundam's Dark Gods of Destruction poked their heads out from his scarf, watching the sunset with them. Nobody else was around, and not a single word was spoken between them after that.

But nothing else needed to be said.


	10. Festive Spirits

_Spoiler Warning: Ending of Super Dangan Ronpa 2. Recommended you finish the game first before reading this chapter._

_So I realized I have no consistency with how I refer to characters, referring to most characters by their last names while randomly referring to other characters by their first names (Mondo, Gundam, Ibuki, etc)._

_Also, can I just say how conflicted I am over Gundam's english name, Gundham? I have a love hate relationship with it. It's just so ridiculous to me, I love it. GundHAM loves his HAM, as much as SO(u)DA loves his SODA._

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Festive Spirits**

* * *

Hajime Hinata stared in awe at the sights around him. Lanterns decorated the booths scattered over the school field, school festival in full swing. Colourful decorations and extravagant dishes assaulted his senses. He stood still, shocked as he took it all in. The sun had already set, but the field was so brightly lit you would think it was still day. He hesitated, then stepped forward, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

"Kyaa! Look at this plushie!" Ibuki Mioda squealed in excitement. "Let's play, let's play!"

"Mioda! We don't have time!" Koizumi said, exasperated. "Saionji and Tsumiki want to watch the school play starting soon!"

"Um... If it's a bother... I'm okay with not going..." whimpered Tsumiki.

"No no no, we're going!" Saionji shouted. "Big Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" she wailed, dragging out the last syllable.

"Don't worry, Ibuki'll only take a moment!" she winked at them before running off.

Koizumi could only sigh. "... Well, I guess we can afford a minute. What's the play about anyways?"

"Oh! I heard it's based on the famous play... Romeo and Juliet..." said Tsumiki. She looked away, fidgeting with her apron. "Though I also heard they changed the script somewhat..."

"How badly could you screw up a classic?" scoffed Saionji.

"I know, right?" Hagakure muttered, taking a bite out of a caramel apple. "I'm totally a good Romeo!"

"..." Saionji stared in disbelief. Tsumiki avoided eye contact with him, nervously sweating.

"W-what are you doing here!" Koizumi cried. "Wait, how long have you even been there?"

"What? I've been here since the start of the festival!" He took another bite. "Want a bite?" He offered the apple to Koizumi.

"Ew. No." she said, staring daggers at him. "Also, it'd be best if-"

"All hail your new overlord, Ibuki!" Ibuki jumped, wrapping her arms around Koizumi and Hagakure's neck, interrupting them. She grinned, pulling them together. "Guess who won a plushie?"

"You?" Koizumi asked.

"Nope! Ibuki lost! Now let's go!" She untangled herself from them, running on ahead. Koizumi just rolled her eyes.

"I'll never understand her..."

"Oh! Other kids from our class came!" Koizumi pointed towards the easily recognizable figure of Gundam Tanaka.

"Hmph! I don't wanna be seen sitting around that freak!" Saionji folded her arms. "It's embarrassing!"

"Um... I think those empty seats around him are the only seats left..." stammered Tsumiki.

"No one asked for your opinion pig!" Saionji retorted immediately. Tsumiki flinched, whimpering.

"Not really surprised that Tanaka kid is by himself. He's sorta a weirdo, y'know? And his hair is pretty ridiculous!" said Hagakure. Koizumi stared at Hagakure's pointy hair, and was about to say something when she thought better of it.

"Whatever you say. Either way, looks like we'll be sitting beside him." Koizumi lead their little group, stopping in front of Gundam. "Hey there Tanaka. Mind if we sat here?" Gundam didn't react, as if they weren't even there. Koizumi frowned. "Hey, you know its good manners to reply when a girl asks you a question! At the very least just say no!"

"Silence." he uttered abruptly. "I am currently in... deep meditations." He pulled his scarf lower, letting out a sigh. "There are many things in this universe that not even I can discern."

"See?" Saionji groaned. "What's he even babbling about?"

"These seats... foretold your arrival. You may rest." He finished.

"Ah! Koizumi! I see you've arrived on time as well!" A hearty laughter followed, one that could only belong to one man.

"Nidai?" Koizumi turned to see his hulking figure, Owari close behind him.

"It is I! Nekomaru Nidai! It seems Sonia has reserved us all spots for this play! Let's enjoy!" he bellowed.

"Um... I don't think you should shout so loudly when the play is in session though..." Tsumiki mumbled.

"WHAAAAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK UP!" Nidai bellowed even louder.

"WHAAAAT? IBUKI CAN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK UP!" Ibuki bellowed, imitating Nidai.

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" Tsumiki pulled at her hair, sniffling.

"What a bunch of clowns..." said Kuzuryuu, walking towards them. Behind him was the rest of their class, slowly trickling in. "Tch, I guess we'll have to take these seats though..."

"I'm sure we could find some empty seats if we trie-" Pekoyama started, before Kuzuryuu interrupted.

"_I said,_ we'll have to take these seats!" He stared at the other students. "Don't get the idea I want to actually be with you guys!" He plopped down on a chair, motioning Pekoyama to follow.

"Whatever you say." Koizumi grumbled. _Just admit it..._

"Ah! Is everyone here?" said Sonia, coming back with her arms full of snacks and drinks. "Great! I think the play is starting soon!"

"Wait, there's not enough room for me!" Hagakure noticed.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I only got seats for our class..." Sonia replied.

"... Fine! I didn't wanna watch with you all anyways!" Hagakure laughed. "My fortune said that I wouldn't be watching this play! See this shocking accuracy? I also predict..." Hagakure closed his eyes for a moment. "I also predict I'm going to be in the play! Anyone wanna bet on the accuracy of that prediction?"

"... Just get out." Souda grumbled. "I don't think I can take anymore of your antics..."

"Shhh! The play's starting!" Komaeda silenced them all. Everyone quickly got into their seats, waiting for the curtains to rise.

* * *

The curtains rose on the stage, a lone figure standing on it. Leon Kuwata looked to the crowd. Smiling, he thought: _Shit, what were my lines again?_

He stood there, standing and smiling, trying to quickly remember his opening lines. _Um... No wait, that's later... Oh yeah, I fight some people right? Damnit, this was supposed to be an easy job..._

Hifumi Yamada suddenly appeared on the stage. "Dirty Montague! I shall smite you with my spell card!" He cried, dressed in wizard garbs.

_The saves from Yamada! _"Ha! I think not!" Leon unsheathed his blade. "Let us duel on these fair streets of... of..."

"Of Konoha?" Yamada offered.

_Isn't that from one of his mangas...?_ Leon moaned silently. This was going to be great. "Yes! Sure, whatever you say! Draw your blade, coward!"

"Hah! One as sophisticated as I need not use a blade!" Yamada reached into his cloak, drawing out a water gun. "Fear my Incineration Ray of Doom!"

The crowd went silent. Leon stared in disbelief.

Sonia leaned towards Komaeda, whispering. "I don't remember things going like that..."

Komaeda just shrugged.

* * *

"Oh, this is where the balcony scene starts!" Sonia clapped in excitement. "I can't wait to see their interpretation of it!"

"If it's anything like what we've seen so far, I'm not excited for it..." muttered Souda.

Celestia Ludenberg appeared on the prop balcony. She took a deep breath, before shouting, "Where are you, fool?"

Souda groaned. _What did I expect?_

Leon popped out from behind a prop tree, which was just Yamada holding up branches. "I'm over here!"

Celes looked around. "Hmm?"

Leon frowned. "I said, I'm over here!"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?"

Leon jumped up and down. "Hello!?" _I swear she's just messing with me..._

"Oh, there you are." Celes looked down at him. "Climb up will you? I really don't feel like going down there."

Leon gripped at the vines, grunting. When he was within earshot of Celes, he murmured, "Stick to the script!"

"As if I remembered it." scoffed Celes.

"_I'm the mother fucking friar, and I heard you got a PROBLEM!_" Mondo shouted, running onto the stage. He quickly climbed up to the balcony, waving a basket.

"_Language!"_ yelled a voice from behind the stage, likely Ishimaru.

Leon just stared at Mondo. "Dude," he hissed. "You're not even in this scene!"

"I'm not?" Mondo scratched his head.

"I do believe this play is going along splendidly." Celes said sarcastically.

"You need a marriage? I got that! Boom! You're married now!" Mondo grabbed his basket, throwing confetti into the air. "Tadaaa!"

"Poison for sale, poison for sale! Get your convenient poison right here! It's still warm!" Hagakure shouted, walking onto the set. He shook a beer can in his hand.

"_It's not even your scene yet!"_ shouted Leon. "And Juliet here hasn't even faked her death yet!" Leon turned to Mondo and Celes, sighing. "This is so screwed. We've got the entire sequence wrong."

"Hey! Don't quit until it's over!" Mondo said, clenching his fists

"Don't worry," said Togami, walking up the stairs to the top of the prop balcony. "I know how we can fix this."

"How so?" Celes raised her eyebrows. Then Togami pushed her off the edge of the balcony.

"_What the hell?_" Leon screamed. Celes, in her shock, didn't even say anything. She fell on top of Yamada, who got knocked to the ground.

"Oomph! A flying lady now? It's... super effective..." he groaned, his entire world spinning.

A vein twitched on Celes's forehead. "I wasn't aware you were so keen on _dying _today..." she muttered, staring at Togami.

"Now this pitiful excuse of a play can end." said Togami, leaving.

"Play dead!" Mondo shouted, loud enough for the entire crowd to hear. "I'm going to beat the shit out of that snothead!" Mondo jumped off the balcony, running to Togami. Leon groaned.

"Me? Okay!" said Hagakure.

"No, not you-"

"Glub! Oh no, I have drunk my own poison!" Hagakure staggered back and forth, before falling over Celes and Yamada.

"Get off me you fool!"

"Another successive attack... my hit points are rapidly nearing zero..."

Leon motioned to Chihiro Fujisaki, who was in control of the curtains. He formed an X with his hands repeatedly, mentally shouting _Lower the curtains! Lower the curtains!_ It seemed Fujisaki got the general idea, and soon the disaster of a play was over.

"That was... interesting." Sonia said, for a lack of better words.

"You said it." Komaeda answered.

* * *

"What a disaster that was. I still don't know how they dragged me into that horrid play." groaned Togami, inspecting the food available at a booth. The student running the booth tapped his foot impatiently. "Thankfully I was able to put a premature end to it."

"I don't know," Kirigiri said, pointing towards the dango, sweet dumplings on skewers, being offered. "It was quite the enjoyable experience."

"For you, maybe." Togami snorted. "Nothing in this booth appeals to my tastes. This entire festival is a farce."

"A farce? Perhaps your tastes are so low they are those of a commoner." A voice said behind Togami, sounding exactly like his own.

"... What?" Togami turned around, facing a chubbier version of him. "... Is this some joke? You think if you dress like me you can become part of the Togami Family?"

"It is you who is the imposter. I am Byakuya Togami, heir to the Togami Corporation." The chubby Togami said before turning to the student running the booth. "I'll take all the dango you have, thank you." He fished into his pockets, pulling out his wallet.

"Please. If you were the heir, the Togami line would be ruined. It'd be a terrible shame for the heir to die from diabetes."

"Better than being blown away in the wind, or snapped like a twig."

"I don't talk to uncouth swine like you."

"Perhaps you've never eaten the finer meats, and that is why you are so tiny and miserable."

The two Togami's stared at each other intently, lightning sparking from their eyes. The fat Togami plopped a dango in his mouth, chewing slowly. He swallowed, not taking his eyes off Togami.

"Hey!" yelled the student running the booth, drawing both Togami's attention. "I still have other thing's to sell, and your scaring off the customers! Shoo!" He gripped his broom, swatting them.

"Nrgh-! Peasant! You dare do this- Hey! Stop it!"

"Tch! My Dango! Do you realize- Gah!"

The Togami's ran away, the student chasing after them with his trusty broom, periodically smacking them. Kirigiri silently stood there, watching them. Then she started chuckling. "Fukawa is going to have a field day when she sees this."

* * *

Souda stared blankly. They were sitting around a table somewhere in the festival, the entire area decorated like a mock bar. Strobe lights flashed periodically, roses placed at each table. But he wasn't interested in the decorations, he was focused solely on the scene going on in front of him. And he really didn't know how to react. Kuzuryuu stared as well, though his gaze was one full of anger. "... You've got to be _fucking _kidding me right now." he snarled.

"Whaaaat's wrong?" Sonia tittered, staggering back and forth. She sloppily sat down. "Itsh great!"

"Ahahahah! The niiiight is young, little boy!" Hagakure raised his cup shakily, spilling it over his shirt. "Have some! Shome? Shone? Shine? Have shine!"

A vein appeared on Kuzuryuu's forehead. "What... What did you just call me?"

Pekoyama put her hands on his shoulder. "... It's best to disregard what they are saying right now, especially in their... current state."

Souda scratched his head. "Who would've thought this idiot would actually bring beer..."

"They're fucking underage!" Kuzuryuu shouted.

"Whaaat? I'm... I'm twenty yearsh old!" Hagakure slurred, now spilling his entire cup's content on himself. "Held back a bit, s'all."

"In the great kingdom of Novoselic, we are known for our... our... arr... ARR!" she shouted, waving her hands in the air. "Arrrrrrrr wine and chocolate!" She started giggling, shaking uncontrollably. She reached for her cup, but Kuzuryuu quickly snatched it away.

"Goddamnit, you _are not _taking another drink! In fact, If I had known Hagakure had brought goddamn beer here I would've chucked the entire _fucking _case out the window!" Kuzuryuu dumped the contents of her cup into a nearby trashcan, fuming.

"Kuzuuuuuryuuuuuuuuuuuuu," she whined pitifully. "I'm thiiiirsty!"

"Tch! Go get an actual drink then, nothing alcoholic! I'm sure the cafeteria is offering some right now." said Kuzuryuu, wiping his hands.

"Y'know, for a gangster you're pretty tame." Souda noted, but quickly changed the subject when he saw the glint in Pekoyama's eyes. "Er, well, um... Anyone know where Tanaka is? He was here a moment ago, wasn't he?" _I can't believe this, but I actually wished Tanaka was here right now. Maybe control his 'underling'..._

"He did say he was going to get his hamsters a snack, didn't he?" said Pekoyama, sipping some tea.

"Not hamsters! His Four Dark Godsh of... of..." Sonia stuttered, as if she forgot what she was saying.

"Of Thish Traction!" Hagakure shouted.

"... Kuzuryuu, you said Hagakure was the one who convinced Sonia to try out the beer right?" Souda asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, this retard did..."

"..." Souda cracked his knuckles. _Oooooooooh, he's dead. Nobody messes with my princess._

"What is going on here, classmates?" Shouted a voice. Kuzuryuu's eyes widened, then he grimaced.

"Not this fucking guy..."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru walked over to their table, pulling Gundam Tanaka along with him by his scarf. Gundam struggled, trying to break free of Ishimaru's grip.

"Insolent... Mortal! Release me... This... Instant!" grunted Gundam, still struggling.

"You have a lot of time to make up for! It's time for you to face your punishments!" said Ishimaru. "But more importantly, what am I hearing about the group here and beer?" He stared at the group, red eyes intently gazing a hole into each of them.

"It was him!" screamed Souda, pointing at Hagakure. "I didn't have a single drop, I swear!"

"It washim? I don't need no washing!" Hagakure hicced, twirling his finger in the air. "You want shome?" Hagakure reached into his bag, bringing out another can of beer.

"W-what... You still have more?" Kuzuryuu twitched. "... _I fucking warned you!_" He jumped out from his seat, snatching the can. Then he grabbed Hagakure's bag, and threw it into the trashcan. Stomping the bag into the trashcan, he loudly muttered, "_Fucking drunk... Piece of shit..._"

"My driiiiiiiiiiiinks!" Hagakure wailed, slamming his forehead onto the table. "I'm ruined! My family business!..." Silence followed, until he started snoring loudly.

"Enough! You shall all be reporting for detention tomorrow! Have I made myself clear?" Ishimaru declared. "Good!" He let go of Gundam. "You especially! Don't be late!" he yelled before walking off.

Gundam dusted his shoulders, readjusting his scarf. "Nrggh... that mortal will soon understand true suffering. But enough of that," Composing himself, he looked at the group. "What manner of witchcraft has happened during my departure? These two do not seem to be their normal selves."

"They have become intoxicated after drinking some alcohol." said Pekoyama.

"Tanakaaaaaa... Why are you so meaaan to me!" sniffled Sonia.

"Hey! Apologize to Sonia this instance!" Souda slammed the table, glaring at Gundam. "You made her cry!"

"Hmph." he grunted, but he paused for a bit. He slowly turned to face Sonia. "... I apologize if you have suffered under the influence of my ominous aura."

"Aww, Tanaka! You do care about me!" giggled Sonia. She got up rather unsteadily, trying to keep her balance. Pekoyama went to support her, but she shook Pekoyama off. Then she leaned over to Gundam, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Souda's eyes popped out from their sockets, jaws dropping to the ground. It looked like something out of a cartoon, or a video game. Pekoyama had a hint of a smile on her face, but it quickly disappeared, replaced with her emotionless mask. Hagakure was still snoring face down on the table. Kuzuryuu walked over just when it happened, and he quickly left swearing about 'Underaged drunkasses' and 'Irresponsible fuckers'.

Gundam stood there, as if frozen. Then he quickly flushed red, covering his face with his hands. "Wh-wh-wh-what manner of sorcery are you trying to pull?" he said, before mumbling incoherently. He turned around and took off, but with his face covered he ran into a table and collapsed over it. Lying on the ground, he laid still, twitching slightly.

Pekoyama peered over at him. "Is he alright?" Souda silently shrugged, apathetic to Gundam's current plight. He was still fuming over what had just happened.

Suddenly Hagakure shot up, slamming the table. "_The aliens are here! Their coming for our wives! Hide them! Hide everything!"_ Then he quickly fell over, snoring on the ground.

Souda groaned. "Screw it. Screw it all." he said, falling into his chair and drinking some soda. "I'm done." Then he closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

* * *

Nidai crouched down, putting the last of the booths away. "That's all!" he roared, grinning. The clean up crew thanked him, and Nidai quickly returned to join his classmates. They left together, entering the school.

"Ha! That was quite the experience!" he shouted.

"We're right here..." mumbled Souda, ears ringing. "I don't know how I'm not dead yet being near all of you..."

"Ooo! Ooo! Are we playing dead now? Ibuki makes a great impersonation of a flopping fish!" Ibuki puckered up her face, wiggling back and forth.

"Ah! B-but... what will I do now?" wailed Tsumiki. "I can do it as well! Don't ignore me!"

"Silence fools. It would be most unwise to wake up the very essence of darkness at this stage of night." muttered Gundam, carrying a sleeping Sonia on his back. Souda prickled, still angry that Sonia was being carried by the class lunatic.

"I'll take her off your hands if you can't handle it Tanaka." he said.

"This is of no significance to one with powers like myself. You should be more concerned over your own well-being."

Souda frowned, but before he could do anything Saionji jumped at him from behind, pulling his ears and cheeks. "C'mon horsey!" she laughed, pulling him back. "Turn! Turn!"

"_Yeaaaargh get off me!"_ Souda screamed, flailing his arms madly. Saionji just kept laughing, viciously pulling his cheeks left and right. Finally, he managed to get her off his face, putting her down. "Don't... do that... again..." he huffed, stopping to catch his breath.

"Pffft, weakling." Saionji sniggered, before chasing after Koizumi.

Souda stood still, watching his classmates walk away. He stared angrily at Gundam Tanaka, carrying Sonia Nevermind on his back. _How come I'm stuck with Saionji's torture and he gets her...? What did he ever do to deserve this sort of affection from her...?_

As he stood there silently, he could only think one thought: _I really hate that guy._

* * *

Souda entered the room. He watched the pulsing green pods arranged in a circle, taking up the entirety of the room. Walking by them slowly, he looked into the faces of his comatose friends. _Things had been so simple back then._

He stopped. He looked at the still body of Gundam Tanaka, the only sign of life being the steady rise and fall of his chest. He grimaced, Gundam's current appearance being another reminder of what they all did in the past. While his deformities weren't visible on the outside, Souda knew they were there. They had all done rash things when Junko's death was broadcast.

"Hey. It's been awhile." Souda said, talking as if Gundam could hear him. _For all I know, maybe he can._ "It's been a week since the five of us has woken up. You know, Hinata, Kuzuryuu, Owari, Me and... Sonia. Our memories are still a bit jumbled... but we know that you're not really dead. That was a game world. Or something, I don't know!" Souda slammed the pod.

"... Sometimes at night, I can't figure out what was reality and what was that virtual world. Or perhaps I just don't want to accept what I did." Souda stuffed his hands back in his pocket, looking for a reaction out of Gundam. He scowled.

"... We've adjusted well. As well as we can, considering. But I know we're anything but fine. We're still hurting from losing you guys. All of you." He looked away. "So wake up you son of a bitch. You just gonna leave Sonia here? She's heartbroken over you, and there's nothing I can do about it." Souda scratched his head. "It's you she cares about it, it's you she loves, and I can't stand seeing her so upset after all we've been through. Wake up Tanaka. Wake up and comfort her like you always did. I guess that's what I came here to say..." Souda took off his weathered beanie, holding it over his chest.

"So don't you dare keep sleeping."

* * *

-**End Act 1-**

* * *

_What does this mean? Not even the author knows! All I know is that **Hagakure must die.**_


End file.
